The helping twins!
by LexiCross
Summary: There once was a set of twins, they never got along. There names were Alex and Lexi. One day their sister, got pissed at the constant fighting so she went to the host club for help. Then love enters and everything becomes a huge mess! I suck at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

The helping twins 1

Lexi looked at herself in the mirror. She had her long brown hair in a half-up half-down style. And she had two hair loopy's from her bangs to her hair tie. She also had blue contacts in and was wearing a long blue robe with white trim and a white sash. The robe had to big slits it in over her black leggings. She was about to go to an anime convention, she was cosplaying as katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender and she was finally ready.

"Alex!" She called walking down the grand staircase. " I'm gonna leave now! Keep your phone with you."

"Yeah. yeah." he replied. " I don't even get why your going to this stupid convention anyway." he said shoving food in his mouth.

"I'm going because I like anime." She replied her temper rising.

"Lex you're pathetic. You're addicted to anime. Just admit it you have a problem." he said.

'What a jerk.' Lexi thought

" WHAT?" She yelled my temper lost.

" I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO NEVER GETS OFF THE XBOX! IF ANYONE HERE HAS A PROBLEM ITS YOU!" She yelled.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM I JUST HATE LIVING WITH A CRAPPY FAMILY LIKE YOU!" he yelled back.

"YEAH WELL..." Lexi started

' I hate it when they fight.' Precious thought. The twins fight almost all the time and she was the one who had to sit and listen to it." BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" She finally snapped. "YOU GUYS ARE TWINS! YOU SHOULD LOVE AND CARE FOR EACH OTHER!" She yelled.

It was silent.

The twins glared at each other. Finally Lexi said "whatever."

she looked to Precious " me and Alex love and care for each other? Right." and she turned walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Alex went back to playing his Xbox.

' I'm gonna fix this.' She thought. Then an idea hit Her.

XXXXXXXXX

Few moments later Precious was standing outside of Ouran High School. She walked into the school, she knew the school pretty well. Her dad once did business with Mr. Suoh and she got tagged along and his son gave her a tour of the school. She had still been in touch with tamaki and lucky for her he owes her. Shortly she was standing outside of music room 3 aka the host club. She took a deep breath. She had never been to the host club. To any host club for that matter. But if it was anything like tamaki she was in for a hard time. when she thought she was ready she opened the door and automatically knew 1 thing. She was not ready. The host club was filled with screaming girls, handsome boys, and a piano? She knew she was in for a rough one. She was about to turn around and walk right out when a boy called " Hello Princess. Are you new here?" The boy wore glasses, had short black hair. He was tall and wore the ouran uniform. ( if you don't know what it looks like you have serious problems) all in all. He was hot.

'Great a new customer.' Kyouya thought

She had long black hair and big brown eyes. She was shorter than him, she wore black skinny jeans and read dolly shoes and a red and black checkered t-shirt. She was very cute.

"Hello Mademoiselle." He said with a fake smile. "This is your first time at the host club if im not mistaking."

"Yes it is"

"Well what is your type?" Kyouya asked "the-" she cut me off by saying

"I'm looking for the Hittachin brothers" ( spelling?)

"Ah the little devil type well-" she cut him off again .

"Look I'm not here to take part in the host club. I need talk with the twins I need there help."

"What kind of help is that?" He asked trying not to lose his cool. He really hoped that this wasn't another girl who need the twins for sexual help.

'Ugh' precious thought 'Does he have to know everything?'

"Look" She said trying to be polite. "I need to talk with the twins and get twin help."

"Well, that can mean a lot of things."

Precious was getting pissed now. She took a deep breath and calmly explained the situation with her brother and sister he listened without interrupting.

"But I still don't think you ne-"

" PRECIOUS IS THAT YOU?" the tall blond yelled bouncing across the room.

" Tamaki! It's so nice to see you!" Precious said hugging him.

Tamaki held her at arms length

"I can't believe your here! You must have missed me, didn't you? I don't blame you I mean it's not every day god creates such a beautiful creature like me!" by the end of this ... episode he was twirling around in some random roses that came out of nowhere.

'Still cocky as ever'

" Tamari You know this girl?" The black haired guy said.

"Know her? She's my best friend!" Tamaki exclaimed " Precious I want you to meet kyouya, kyouya, Precious."

"Nice ta meetcha kyouya!" Precious said.

"You as well. Is your name really precious?" Kyouya asked.

"Yup it's on my birth certificate." She answered.

"I see." Kyouya said and walked away.

"Precious I want you to meet the rest of the host club." Tamaki said.

"Oh..uh,. okay." She said as Tamaki dragged her to the center of the room.

All of the girls that were there before had left she assumed because she only saw six other guys in the room.

"This is Hunny." Tamaki said gesturing to a short blonde boy holding a pink bunny and looked like he might pee his pants any second.

"This is Usa-chan!" Hunny shouted.

"And this is Mori." said Tamaki as he gestured toward a tall boy with jet black hair

"Hi" mori said

'Damn his voice is low!'

"This is Hikaru and Karu." Tamaki said as he gestured toward to orange hair boys.

"Hello." They both said at the same time.

"Uh, hi"

'These people are way to over enthusiastic.'

"And last but not least ... My daughter Haruhi!" Tamaki said literally glowing.

"I'm not your daughter!" Haruhi complained

'What the heck? Why was there a girl here? Whatever.'

"Everyone. This is Precious. My bestest of friends!" Tamaki said

'Oh boy'


	2. Chapter 2

The helping twins 2

'Oh boy.' She thought.

Tamaki threw an arm around her waist and pulled her close put one hand on her cheek and said

"So what does my princess need?"

"Tamaki. I'm your friend, not your bitch." She said and pushed him roughly away.

Tamaki ran and cried in his emo corner

'Did he just pull out a knife?'

"Hah! You got tono in his corner with in 5 minuets." Said Hikaru

"Your gonna fit in just right." Said Karou resting their arms on her shoulders.

"Uh… whatever anyway." Precious said turning to tamaki. "Look can we get serious? I really need your help"

He slowly stood up turned around and said with a random white light behind him. "Oh and you need my help because I'm so great and you needed and expert. Oh no need to hide it!"

"Uh, sure. Anyway here's the problem."

And she told him the entire situation between her brother and sister. And he only interrupted… lets see carry the one… 57 times. By the time they finished all of the other hosts had left.

"So you want the twins to your twins get along?" Tamaki asked seriously

"Yes that's the idea." Precious said

'Idiot What have we talked about the past 3 hours?' she thought

"So can you help me or not?" She asked. Her patients meter was seriously low.

"Of course! I'm the host club's king they will do whatever I say." Tamaki boasted

"Okay I will bring them over tomorrow. Call me if we have any problems." She said

" And you as I."

She then stood up and got the hell out of there. To much time at the host club causes your brain to melt.

Xxxxxx

She walked through the front doors of my mansion. (were rich. YAY!) " Hey guys Im home!" she called

"Hey Precious where were you?" Lexi asked

"Nowhere important. Lex how was the convention?" Precious asked.

"It was really fun! I saw a ton of our friends there you should have come!" Lexi replied.

"Yeah well."

Alex walked down the stairs. "Hey precious." He said

"Alex. Good I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you two." So she told them my plan.

The result you ask? Catastrophic.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" yelled Alex.

"Yeah I don't think that will work Precious." Said Lexi

" Awwwww. C'mon guys! You need this you guys are at each others throats half the time!" she pleaded

"We aren't going" Lexi said.

"Yeah no way." Alex said. They both walked away.

"Fine looks like we have to play dirty." She said to herself.

"Tamaki " she said into the phone. " We are going to have to go with plan B."

xxxxxxxxx

"Uuuuhhhh!" Lexi yawned. She turned over in what she thought was her bed but when she fell flat on her face she knew she wasn't.

"What the hell?" Lexi asked snapping her eyes open. All senses on red alert.

'I'm not in my room on my bed. So where am I?'She thought. She analyzed her surroundings.

"I'm in a limo alone." she decided

"Not totally though were moving." She thought. Somebody was driving.

"Hey!" Lexi called.

No answer.

"Hey!, uh, Hello?" she called again. She got up and went to the visor and saw the man driving.

"Hey you the guy with the funny cap. Answer me!" She yelled. No answer. She sighed.

"You must be really fun at parties huh?"

No response.

"Hey are you a robot?" she asked then started acting like a robot.

No answer.

"Hey watch out!" She yelled. Not even a twitch.

"Some friend you are." She was about to ask another question when the car stopped. The door was flung open and she was yanked out, somebody put something over her mouth and nose. It smelled like lemons. Then she blacked out.

When she woke up she looked around and saw that she was in a big fancy room with a ton of tables, couches, tea sets, and a random piano. She looked to her right and saw her brother. Tied to a chair!

"What's going in?" Lexi thought trying to stand but when She went to go look more closely at him but she couldn't move. She was tied too. She started to squirm around.

'damn these knots are tight.'

She started squirming more viciously.

" Hey calmn down! Your okay!" Said a voice.

"Who's there?" Lexi called. And instantly wished she hadn't. Six really handsome guys and i girl walked into the room. Now our Lexi isn't afraid of boys per say but she isn't exactly comfortable with them and six attractive boys is just horrible for her.

"Who are you people and what do you want from me and my brother?" She asked.

"It's not what we want." The tall blonde said.

"It's what I want!" Said Precious! She stepped into the room from a dark corner.

"Precious. Why are we here? Where even is here?" Lexi complained.

"This is ouran high school music room #3 ,with the host club. And your here to learn how to get along with Alex." Precious explained.

"But we said no!" Lexi complained more.

"yeah well. you need it." Precious finished.

"Over my dead body." Lexi said.

"That can be arranged." The tall guy with black hair and glasses.

Lexi made sure she glared at him extra hard.


	3. Chapter 3

'Woah." Alex moaned. "Where are we?" Alex said confused.

"Good Alex your awake. Now we can start." Precious said.

"Start what Precious?" Alex asked.

"Your here, at Ouran High School, to learn how to get along with Lexi. Woah De ja vouh." Precious explained.

"Precious. Who are these people?" Lexi asked.

"Introduce yourselves." Precious told the host club. Then some random music played from nowhere.

" I am Mitsuki Hunninozuka." The little blond boy said. Surprisingly serious.

"Takashi Morinozuka." the tall black hair quiet guy with the wicked deep voice said.

"But call us Hunni and Mori!" Hunni said who now looked like he had to pee.

"We are Hikaru and Karou Hittachin." Said the two identical carrot tops.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori, yes from the rich Ootori family." the guy with black hair and glasses said.

"and I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Said the girl who was pretending to be a boy but Alex,Lexi,and Precious saw right through.

"And this handsome devil is Tamaki Souh!" the tall cocky blond boasted.

" and we are the Ouran Host club! Watch Out!" They all yelled in unison with random roses flying around.

Alex laughed. He just laughed and laughed and laughed like a madman. Finally he manage to gasp out. " I'm...sorry.. just..to...funny!"

"That's it I'm out of here." Lexi said hopping away with the chair.

" Oh no your not!" Precious yelled grabbing the back of the chair, forcing her to sit again then dragged her back to the center of the room.

After a few moments Alex stopped laughing.

"Okay. Now let's get down to business."Hikaru said. "I'll take Alex. Karou you take Lexi."

Then the dragged alex and lexi to oposite sides of the room.

"So Alex, what don't you like about Lexi?" Hikaru asked

" Well to start, She has no life, She's a goody-two-shoes, never takes risks, and she suffers from a severe case of know-it-all syndrome." Alex explained.

"I see."

xxxxxxxx

"So Lexi, What's wrong with Alex? In you eyes." Karou asked.

"Well, Alex never listens, he is very inapropriate, he treats girls like dirt, and he is selfish."

"I see."

"Now will you untie me?" Lexi asked.

"Not yet. We aren't done." Karou explained.

Lexi sighed.

The brothers went into a separate room to discuss what they learned.

"So this is going well." Kyouy analyzed.

"Yes. I hope it works." Precious hoped.

xxxxxxx

"Have we made our decision?" Karou asked.

"Yes brother I think we have." Hikaru said with a devilish smile. "Okay everyone! Listen up!" Karou yelled. Everyone looked to karou. "Everyone! We are going to the Commoners Market!" Hikaru and karou declared.

"Why would we do that?" Precious questioned.

"One it will help the twins bond. Two we need grocery's"

"And three we've been wanting to go anyway."

"Guys its just a Market." Haruhi said sheepishly.

"I don't see how going to the market will help the twins bond." Kyouya said skeptically.

"It will if we do this." Then the orange twins handcuffed the brown twins together.

"HEY!" they both yelled.

"Now they have to bond." Karou said.

"Or at least get along." Hikaru finished.

"That or they'll kill each other." Kyouya said so only precious could hear. Precious giggled.

Lexi noticed this. 'Precious giggled? What's going on?' she thought.

The two orange twins untied the brown twins." TO THE MARKET WE GO!" The orange twins shouted then dragged the brown twins as they skipped away."wwwwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhh." Was the brown twins only response.

"Wait for us!" Tamaki yelled after them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the market. "Wow! This place is so small!" Hunni exclaimed running inside. Haruhi face palmed.

"You guys! It's just a market!" Haruhi said for the millionth time that day.

"Oohhh! They have manga!" Lexi yelled headed for the Manga/Anime section.

"No way we are not going to read some stupid manga Lex. We are going to read Game Informer." Alex said headed for the magazines.

"NO!" Lexi yelled. They both yelled. Desperatly trying to break the handcuffs or rip the arm of the other off. You know which ever came first.

"YOU GUYS! THE WHOLE POINT OF YOU TWO BEING HANDCUFFED IS SO THAT YOU HAVE TO COOPERATE!" The orange twins yelled. "Alex will get his magazine." Hikaru began.

"And Lexi will get her Manga." Karu added.

""Then you can both sit and read!"" The orange twins said in perfect unison.

"Fine." The brown twins mumbled.

So the twins got their books and sat in a chair. ( In a very odd position. Lexi was half on the couch and half on Alex.) and they both read occasionally glaring at each other and the orange twins.

The orange twins smiled in victory before looking for haruhi to annoy her.

"Excuse me miss?" Kyoua asked a sales lady. The sales lady turned to face Kyouya and look like she was going to faint.

"Y-yes?" She Stuttered.

" Could you tell me where you keep your writing supplies?" He asked.

"Yes. Over there. Isle 5." She answered dreamily.

"Thank you." Kyouya practically purred.

"What the hell Kyouya? Why do you do that?" Precious asked.

"Do what?" Kyouya asked innocently.

" You know. You totally just made that girl pee in her pants. Well her pants are wet but maybe not from pee."

"I don't know what your talking about." Kyouya laughed.

"Yes you do." Precious pressed.

Kyouya spun around so fast that Precious bumped into him. They were body to body

" And why does it matter to you? Hmmm? Jealous?" Kyouya questioned.

" Waahh? NO! Of course not! Where did you get that idea?" Precious yelled quickly blushing.

"Just as I thought." Kyouya said smiling in victory.

"Okay. Sure. What ever lets you sleep at night Kyo-kyo." Precious said walking away.

"Huh? W-wait don't call me Kyo-kyo!" He yelled after her.

"Whatever...Kyo-kyo." Precious smiled. She had won this battle.

xxxxxxx

After a while everyone got bored with the market and left. It was late everyone said their goodbyes, Alex and Lexi were un-handcuffed, Precious and Kyouya both gave each other a little smile that **EVERYONE **noticed but didn't comment on and went home. Alex and Lexi went to sleep hoping that today was the worst of this ordeal.

'Today was so stressfull' Lexi thought. 'I wonder what punishment Precious has for us tomarow.' Lexi thought for a moment. About a million different possibilities popped into her head. None of them were good. ' Oh boy.'


	4. Chapter 4

After a few days kinda like the trip to the market. Alex and Lexi were in music room 3 on the couch bored as can be. The host club was currently in session and they were not aloud to leave.

Alex decided that he was going to listen in on the conversations going on around him.

" Yes it should be lovely! We have rented the school's largets dance hall. The evening should be magical." Tamaki said to a group of girls who were hyperventalating.

'Oh my god whatever.' Alex thought.' What were they talking about anyway?'

Alex listened again but to haruhi this time.

"So,uh, yeah, the party should be,uh,fun." Haruhi said

'They're throwing a party?'

Another hour ticked by and finally all the girls went home.

"Are you guys throwing a party?" Lexi asked.

'Great minds think alike I suppose.' Alex thought

"Yes we are. It's black tie. Your invited." Kyouya said.

" Oh black tie? No thanks." The brown twins said at the same time. They looked at each other.

The orange twins snikkered.

"No! You have to come! It'll be a ton of fun!" Hunni cried with big puppy dog eyes that you just can't say no to.

"B-but what would I wear?" "I don't own any formal clothing." The brown twins said.

The orange twins suddenly lit up with devious smiles. "We can help you with that." They said.

Lexi shivered. So did Alex."uh,uh,uh" Lexi mumbled looking for an excuse.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!" Hunni begged.

"Fine." The brown twins said defeated.

Little did Alex and Lexi know, Hikaru and Kaoru had already planned for this.

"Here we already have outfits for both of you." Kaoru said as Hikaru pushed them into sepperate dressing rooms.

Alex unzipped the garmet bag they had for him and saw that they had a pair of black pants with a light blue dress shirt and a black vest.

"Not to shabby." He said.

xxxxxxx

In Lexi's dressing room.

"OH HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M WEARING THAT!" Lexi screamed.

Hikaru and Kaoru were about to learn a lot about lexi very fast. The twins had picked out a big, poofy, fitted, princess like, ballgown ,that was pink!

"I hate dresses,and I hate pink!" Lexi yelled.

"No way all girls love pink dresses!" Tamaki cried.

"I guess he helped pick out the dress.' Lexi thought. "Ya know. I think I'll just go in jeans and a T-shirt." I said.

"Not over my dead body." The orange twins said in unison.

Lexi glared at the twins. They glared right back. Lexi was concentrated on the twins she didnt notice Tamaki slow creeping up behind her untill he grabbed he in a big bear hug.

"Let me go!" Lexi yelled. Tamaki's answer was to let me go and rip Lexi's shirt off! The twins came in a tugged he pants off! "HEY! STOP! PERVERTS! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE NOOOOO!" Lexi screamed as they three boys wrestled Lexi into the dress. When they finally got her into the dress the boys were red faced and not from excert. The boys pulled lexi out of the fitting room for everyone to see.

"Oh my god lexi! Sexy sexy!" Precious exclaimed.

Lexi looked at her self in the mirror... and she just laughed. Everyone was confused. Lexi just kept on laughing.

"Why are you laughing Lex-chan?" Hunni asked looking at lexi with a certain gleam in his eye that only a 17 year old boy can get.

'Yikes.' Lexi thought when she noticed this.

" Well I was laughing because I look so ridiculous." Lexi said as if it were obvious. She was then hit with a huge wave of people saying " No! You look beautiful!" "Like a princess!" "Pink is deffinatly your color." and such.

'I'm getting tired of this.' Lexi thought then got an idea. 'Watch this.'

Lexi looked down at the floor and gentally made crying noises. She let a few fake tears slip down her face and splash on the floor. Everyone stoped talking and looked at her.

"Please." Lexi said shakily. Her lip trembling."P-please don't make me wear this d-dress!" Lexi stammered.

"Oh lexi, If you really don't want to wear the dress..." Kaoru said as he walked to her and hugged her tightly.

'Suckers' Lexi thought and sobbed into his shoulder. Soon the whole host club was hugging her. Except for 3 people. Alex, Precious, and Kyouya who all saw through this little act.

Finally They let lexi go and change out of the dress. When she passed Alex, Precious, and Kyouya she winked and said "Now that's how it's done." She went into the dressing room with a big smile on her face.

' That was fun.'

"You know Lexi now you don't have a dress." Kyouya said through the fitting room curtain " Have fun shopping with Hikaru and Kaoru."

'Oh boy.'


	5. Chapter 5

The next day all hell broke out. It was the eve of the ball and lexi still didn't have a dress. Would the orange twins let her get away? Not a chance.

"Why do I even have to go?" Lexi complained.

"You have to go because Alex is going." Precious reasoned.

"So?"

"You also have to go because you promised hunni you would and trust me you don't want to upset a Hunninozuka." Hikaru said.

"Oh. Right." Lexi remembered. Lexi could fight, very very well in fact, But not as good as a Hunni or Mori -nozuka.

"I still don't see why you had to kidnap me." Lexi whined as she tried unsuccessfully to untie her hands that had been tied with rope.

"Here." Kaoru said uniting her. " We are here anyway. The mall was enormous. At least 10 floors. Luckily we were going on the first floor only.

"Okay let's start shopping!" the orange twins declared and ran into the shop dragging precious and Lexi with them. Everyone started looking at the dresses they had ( Hitachiin brand of course.) Lexi looked at plain black and red dresses, The twins looked at semi-poofy dresses, and Precious looked at some slinky purple and black dresses with diamonds. When everyone gathered Lexi saw the choices she had they all had narrowed it down to one dress a piece. So Lexi walked into the dressing room with her 3 dresses. (I count the twins as one person as they picked out the dress together)

"Oh lord help me." Lexi said. 1.) Lexi hated trying on. 2.) She hated showing people what she tried on 3.) Especially boys 4.)She hated dresses.

"Here we go." She said as she tried on the first one it was a strapless, blue, mermaid style gown with gold and diamond beading. She put it on to find that it fit perfectly.

'weird.' Lexi thought as she looked at herself in the mirror 'but not too bad.'

She walked out to show everyone

"Wow!" (everyone)

"Sexy sexy!" ( Precious)

"I like it!" (Hikaru)

"Like it? I love it! (Kaoru)

'Why is kaoru looking at me like that?' Lexi asked herself (Wink wink)

"Okay so this is a maybe?" Lexi asked aloud.

"yes!" They all practically yelled.

"Okay okay! Wow." Lexi said as she went back to the fitting room. The second dress was a Slinky white dress with a small amount of silver beading, and once again it was a perfect fit.

'Not to shabby.'

"What do you think?" Lexi asked the group.

"Nice." Precious commented.

The twins got up and circled Lexi looking at EVERY part of her body.

"It's alright." "I like the first one better." They commented

"Okay so this one is a no?" Lexi asked.

"yeah" They twins said.

They last dress was a strapless, semi-poof black dress with red and white diamond flowers all over the dress. She really liked this dress the best and hoped they liked it. Once again fit like a glove.

'I guess you get what you pay for.' Lexi shrugged. She walked out and showed them the dress.

"What'd ya think?" Lexi asked. No one spoke, they just stared at Lexi.

"What?" Lexi asked a little worried and creeped out. "Does it look that bad?" Lexi asked.

"No!" They all yelled.

"I love it!"

"You have to get it!"

"Omg! You look so sexi!"

"Uh, so this is the one?" Lexi asked unsure.

"YES!" They all yelled.

"Okay! I'm gonna go change now." Lexi said unsure if they would let her leave. They did. She changed and they bought the dress it was 21,000 dollars, but since they owned the company they got it for free. (Yay perks!) Now all that was left was to do Lexi's hair and make-up and all other sorts of stuff to make her look better! Poor Lexi. If she knew she would say

"Oh boy."


	6. Chapter 6

"UGGGHH!" lexi said into the phone.

"Why do you want us so early?" Lexi asked half asleep.

It was 6am. Hikaru and kaoru got Alex and Lexi up at 6am so they could come to the school for some unknown reason to them.

"We just need you two to be there." Kaoru said back.

Alex took the phone from lexi and said something like this. "alsaskjedfnaluireyhufnmgurlp." and fell on his face.

"what?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in perfect unison.

"He said "I'm supposed to be still asleep as I was up till 3am last night. You better have a good reason for waking me up."" Lexi explained.

"How did you understand that?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know I have always been able to understand him." Lexi explained. "Well were here open the door." Lexi said from out side the 3rd music room. She helped alex stand as the doors opened. Lexi peered inside... and screamed. Everywhere there were tons and tons of people with loads of eyeshadows and lip sticks and glosses and blushes and cover up andfake eyelashes and curling irons and flat irons and all sorts of different hair excessories.

"W-what is all of this f-for?" Lexi asked in horror.

"You didn't honestly think."Kaoru said

"That we were going to let you go to the ball." Hikaru said

"With your hair and make up not done?" They said together.

All Lexi could do was stand there like a lost puppy looking everywhere. Lexi hated to wear makeup, she hated when he hair was done in some complex hair-do she couldnt comb out and what she hated more than ever was when all sorts of different people put all sorts of different stuff on her.

"werajsdfjkansdfuhy." Alex mumbled. Hikaru and Kaoru looked to Lexi for the translation.

"Why do I have to be here. Guys don't wear make up or get their hair done." Lexi translated the unknown launguage.

"You have to be here to support your sister." Kaoru said

"And for our amusment."Hikarou whispered.

""So let's begin!"" Hikarou and Kaoru said as they dragged Lexi in. Lexi kicked and screamed in protest but alas she found herself strapped to a chair with people crouding around her. Lexi whined and sighed in further protest but knew that it was usless. So Hikarou and Karou's team started their work. Much to Lexi's displeasure it took **forever!** At one point Lexi asked.

"Why doesn't Precious have to do this?"

"Oh I did." Precious said as she worked her way into the circle of people crouded around lexi. Precious's makeup was flawless she had A dark purple smokey eye and a light gold lip gloss on she obviously had cover up on and all sorts of other stuff but. Her hair was straighted to perfection, which was odd because precious had uncanilly curly hair, she looked gorgeous.

Lexi whistled. "Wow they did you up real nice."

"Thanks it took a long time though." Precious beamed.

"I bet." Lexi laughed.

after about another hour when Lexi's butt fell asleep woke up and then fell asleep again lexi asked.

"Am I done yet?"

"Just about." Said one of the makeup artists. After a few last touches lexi was freed from the chair.

"Thank goodness." Lexi said as she streached her sore limbs.

"Com'on Lex you need to get dressed." Alex said coming out of the dressing room in his tux.

"Oh I do What time is it?" Lexi asked.

"5:40." He said "And the party starts at 6."

"What? I was in that chair for 11 hours?" Lexi exclaimed.

"Yup I guess so." Alex shrugged.

"ugh." Lexi said as she marched to the dressing room she looked at herself in the dressing room mirror. She had the dress the bought on her hair had extentions in it so it now hung a little below her waist some of her hair was curled some was braided with black and red silk some was straight it looked very complex and very beautiful. Her eyeshadow looked like a geisha's in black red and white, she had cover up on and she had bright red lip stick on. Lexi thought she looked pretty, like barbie, but pretty.

"Com'on Lexi! The ball is about to begin!" Hikaoru shouted

Lexi sighed. "Here we go."

She stepped out of the dressing room and into the ballroom where the party was being held. She looked around.

"Oh boy."


	7. Chapter 7

She stepped out of the dressing room and into the ballroom where the party was being held. She looked around.

"Oh boy."

In the ballroom were hundreds upon hundreds of girls all in dress of many colors. Their hair all done in fancy twists and knots and god-knows-what-else. Up front and center was the host club ,plus Alex, talking about something or other to all the girls who were about to faint any second.

"Oh please what a load a-" Lexi began but was cut off by a huge appluse and music starting. Lexi stood on the side and watched as the host club made their way to a few girls in the crowd and start to dance.

"Hey Lex." Alex said handing lexi a cup of what looked to be punch.

"Thanks. You look good in a tux." Lexi commented

"Thanks you don't look half bad yourself. In fact if I weren't your brother I would probably be doing what that guy over there is." Alex said pointing to a guy on the far side of the dance floor. He was a handsome guy though not as handsome as any members of the host club he had dark brown hair and was pretty ripped, but more importantly he was staring straight at Lexi.

"What the heck? Why is he staring at me?" Lexi asked completely clueless to the world of romance.

"Well let's see its either because he likes you or thinks your wearing a banana suit singing "I'm a banana!"" Alex said sacasiticly

"Shut up." Lexi said and punched Alex in the arm though not as hard as she normally would.

"Don't look now but here he comes."Alex laughed as he walked away.

"Alex!"Lexi called but it was to late he was gone and now standing in front of her was a guy. Now this would be all fine and dandy if Lexi were a normal girl but Lexi isn't truth be told she is deadly afraid of romance and anything of the sort due to a happing in the past. Lexi's hand began to shake as the guy said.

"Why hello there. I'm from the FBI, the Fine Body Investigators, and I'm going to have to ask you to assume the position."

"uh" Lexi mumbled out.

"Really? Your from the FBI? Funny cuz I'm from the CIA, the Chump In Action and you've been caught red handed. (Corny I know!) Kaoru said as he walked in between Lexi and the guy.

The guy just stared at him

"A-buh-bye" Kaoru said as he turned the guy around and sent him awalkin.

"Thanks Kaoru."Lexi said

"No problem. Wanna dance?" Kaoru asked smoothly.

"Sure?"Lexi laughed

"Whats so funny?" Kaoru asked as he lead Lexi to the dance floor.

"Nothing it's just... I liked your plan." Lexi said as they began to dance.

"What plan?"Kaoru asked.

"The whole swoop-in-and-snatch-the-girl-plan." Lexi replied

"I have no idea what your talking about."Kaoru said blushing slightly

"mhm okay." Lexi said. The two danced for a bit before the song ended and a fast pace song started up.

"Ohhhh. I love this song. Keep dancing?"Lexi asked

"For you? Anything." Kaoru replied. Then Lexi broke out in some complex latin dance steps complete with hip movements.

"Your very light on your feet."Kaoru said.

"Oh I'm just getting started."Lexi said. Kauro joined Lexi in the fast pace Latin movements soon everyone stopped dancing and all eyes were on Lexi and Kaoru as Kaoru dipped Lexi the spun her and tossed her in the air. Lexi did a series of twirls and then landed in Kaoru's arms who ended the dance with one finale dip just as the song ended. Everyone broke out into a huge applause.

"Wow you were great!"Lexi exclaimed.

"You too. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Kaoru asked.

"My mom." Lexi said and she walked off the dance floor as Kaoru was attacked by a mob of girls who wanted to dance with him next. Lexi laughed.

Precious was dancing with some guy named Tohru who was chatting on and on about some bussiness thing with his father.

'Oh god someone save me!' Precious thought.

"Mind if I cut in?" Kyoua asked.

"Um sure."Tohru said and found another partner.

"Thanks."Precious said as she and Kyoua moved to the beat of the song.

"No problem I could tell you were bored with the poor guy."Kyoua said.

"To tears."Precious replied.

"I can't blame him though you do look very beautiful tonight."Kyoua complimented.

"A compliment from Kyoua? What would your father say about this?"Precious joked.

Kyoua laughed "Yes but I only state the truth."

"Really? You think I look beautiful?" Precious asked

"Extremely I-" Kyoua stopped himself.

"You what?"Precious asked

"Nothing forget I said anything."Kyoua said twirling her.

"No. Come on what were you going to say?"Precious teased.

"Come on"

"No"

"Come on"

"Nothing"

"Come on"

"Never mind"

"Come on!"

"No"

"Please?"Precious said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Uh. Fine. I was going to say. I always think your beautiful." Kyoua finally said.

"You do?"Precious said awestruck

'He thinks I'm always beautiful?"Precious thought

"Of course your a very pretty girl any man would be happy to have you."Kyoua said.

"Even you?"Precious asked.

"...Even me." Kyoua said reluctantly. Then before Precious could say another word Kyoua's lips came crashing down on hers.

"mhp!" Precious said startled. Then she kissed him back

"It seems like a romance has bloomed" Kaoru said watching Precious and Kyoua.

"Yes it seems so." Hikarou said

"Come now Haruhi lets follow their example."Tamaki said to Haruhi.

"WHAT? Your kidding right sempai?"Haruhi asked then managed to dance her way on the other side of the dance floor.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki yelled.

"Oh Boy."


	8. Chapter 8

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FUCKING COME AND KIDNAP ME WHY CAN YOU USE A DAMN PHONE FOR ONCE!" Alex yelled when he woke up on one of the Host Clubs couches.

"Because if we told you why you were here you probably wouldn't have came and besides we don't just kidap you. We kidnap everyone."The twins said in perfect unison

"Okay well why don't you tell me why i'm here then."Alex said with clenched teeth.

"Your here because of your horrible behavior at the party last night."Tamaki said

"What horrible behavior?"Alex asked truth betold he really had no idea

"Well lets see for starters you ate almost all of the food we provided (Wasted money), and you made a girl cry (possibly hurting the customer rate)."Kyoua said not happy about the matter.

"Hey it's not my fault the twins kept me with them all day so I didnt get to eat! And that chick was just a waste you don't need someone like her anyway."Alex reasoned

"Be that as it may, today we are going to fix your horrible behavior."Tamaki said

"Like hell you will"Alex said runing to the door only to be caught and thrown to the ground by hunni

"You made a girl upset. Thats not nice! You can't do that so fix your attitude!"Hunni yelled at him

'Oh fuck."Alex thought scrambling to his feet and running away from the midget. (He really is)

"ha!"Tamaki and the twins high fived.

"Okay lets get this over with." Alex mumbled

So for the next 3 hours the Host Club commenced operation:Fix Alex's attitude! Alex was in hell after the first 5 seconds.

"Ughh you guys I've had enough! You've been going on and on about putting your pinky down when you set down a cup for a half hour now!"Alex yelled

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!" They shouted.

"Ugh!"Alex groaned

"Well that aside I think It is time for alex's practice date."Tamaki finally said. (get ready Mori fans)

"INTRODUCING MORINA!"The twins and tamaki said as you pointed to one of the host clubs changing rooms as Mori stepped out in a long waist length black wig with a bow in it and a short pink sun dress and white panyhose with makeup on and, of course,pink dolly shoes.

"Takashi you look SO cute!"Hunni yelled.

"mph."Mori grunted.

Mori sat across the table from Alex who was trying not to laugh.

"This is Morina your practice date partner. You are going to go on a date with her right now and we will correct what you do." Tamaki explained

"Great."Alex said

"So let the date commence!"

"..."

"..."

SPRAY!

"What the hell was that for!"Alex yelled wipping his face.

"The gentalman always starts the comversation!"Tamaki explained

"okay. So,uh, Morina? How's it hanging?"

SPRAY!

"Never ask a girl "How's it hangin?" use commen sence."Hikaoru said

"Okay then Morina How's your day been? Good I hope?"Alex asked

"It's been very lovely. I aced my geometry test today (Do they take geometry?)"Mori said in a wicked high voice.

"Well i'm glad."Alex glanced at tamaki and sighed. "But i'm not surprised a smart girl like you probably aces all of her test. Am I right?"Alex said with a glance from below.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE! ABSOLUTELY AMAZINGLY ADORABLE!"Tamaki yelled.

"Why does this sound so familiar?"haruhi asked herself.

"Well I wouldn't say I ace them all.."Morina said blushing

"Well I need you to do me a favor."Alex asked smoothly

"What's that?"Morina asked

"Give me the ace cause you've stolen my heart."

"REALLY GOOD! SUPER GOOD WHERE DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT LINE?"Tamaki asked

"uh my brain I think."Alex said

'That was so corny.'Alex thought.

"Alright I think you've done beautifuly today tomarrow you will go on a date with a real girl (Insert hurt look from Mori) and there we'll see your skill."tamaki announced.

"Okay." Alex sprinted from the room and to his car.

"DAMN!"The entire host club said

"oh boy"


	9. Chapter 9

At the 3rd music room at Ouran High School.

"ALEX YOU AMAZING! ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL!" Tamaki exclaimed hugging Alex and spinning around in circles.

"Ugh Tamaki you weren't even with us how do you know how I did?" Alex asked his face half smushed.

"We are always watching don't ever forget that Alex," Kyouya said with a gleam on his glasses.

'Freaky. How does he do that? Alex thought

"Yeah that, and we did have a few of Kyouya's men keep a close eye on you," Hikaoru and Kaoru explained.

"An earlier today my cousin Lily told me about how much fun she had yesterday," Haruhi added.

"Your cousin?" Alex asked

"Yep," Haruhi said

"Thinking back on it she did look a little like haruhi," Lexi said

"Yeah same hair color, only her hair was longer and her eyes look the same," Precious added.

"Yeah but she had much more of a womanly body than haruhi," Lexi added

"Thanks guys love you to," Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Anyway back to Alex I was thinking since Alex did so well with Lily…." Tamaki began.

"ALEX SHOULD BECOME A MEMBER OF THE HOST CLUB!" Hikaoru and Kaoru yelled

"Hey! That was my line!" Tamaki Yelled

"Sorry boss. Gotta be faster!" The twins laughed.

Tamaki ran to his emo corner.

"So what do you say Alex? Will you join the host club?" The twins asked resting their arms on his shoulders.

"Why should I?" Alex asked

"To practice your chivalry!" the twins exclaimed.

"Uh, no" Alex said.

"For all the free cake!" Hunni suggested.

"No," Alex said

"For the ladies," Mori said winking. Everyone stared at Mori.

"Mori. Bed. Now." Hunni ordered. Mori layed in Hunni's bed and fell asleep before you could say trail mix eats little boys for breakfast.

"How about we pay you 100$ and hour?" Kyouya suggested.

"Now were talking!"Alex agreed.

"Alright you start on Monday meet us here right after school," Tamaki said running out of his corner.

"Alex a host? That's something to laugh about," Lexi said.

"Why? You don't think I could get girls?" Alex asked meanly.

"Oh I know you could get them but keeping them will require more than your tiny brain is capable of," Lexi retorted.

"Oh yeah? You think you could do better?" Alex yelled getting in her face.

"Oh I know I could I'm surprised the club even asked you. You're just pretending to be nice when in reality you're just a jerk!" Lexi yelled not backing down. Alex slapped Lexi.

"ALEX!" Everyone yelled. Lexi slowly looked at Alex, with a quick turn flip and punch Alex was thrown against the wall on the far side of the room. Lexi stormed out of the room not looking back once. Kaoru started after her but precious held him back.

"When Lexi gets like this you just have to let her cool down one her own or else she'll just hide and bottle up her feelings," Precious explained. Kaoru just nodded.

"Alex are you okay?" Precious asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Alex said standing up "she's losing her touch."

"We should probably stay away from the house for awhile," Precious told Alex.

"Yeah, I think I'll head over to Tom's house for awhile," Alex said

"Good thinking," Precious said.

"Hey Precious. If you're not busy would you care to do something with us?" Hikaoru and Kaoru asked with wicked smiles glued to their faces.

"Uh," Precious muttered

"She can't I already made plans with her," Kyouya explained and rushed precious out of the room and into the limo that magically appears outside the school when ever he wants it to.

"Thanks," Precious thanked him.

"No problem. The look on your face was enough." Kyouya laughed.

"Well the last time I went over there they made me play dress up for hours!" Precious said in defense.

"Yeah why do you think I stopped going over there?" Kyouya questioned.

"Smart idea," Precious commented.

"So what do we have planned exactly?" Precious asked.

"Yes." Kyouya said.

"Yes?" Precious asked.

"Yes I will go out with you. When we were at the carnival and you asked me I couldn't answer because of that clown harassing us." Kyouya explained.

"Oh yeah," Precious remembered.

"So we will go on a date. I have a pretty good idea of what we will do," Kyouya said.

"Alright," Precious agreed.

"But first you need to go and get changed," Kyouya said holding up a dress bag.

"Where can I do that?" Precious asked. Kyouya just pointed and a black room in a corner of the limo.

"Of course your limo has a dressing room because all normal cars do," Precious joked. She walked with some difficult to the dressing room and dressed with some more difficulty into a short black strapless dress (.). When she came out of the dressing room she saw that Kyouya had also changed and now was in red and black suit (.).

"You look beautiful," Kyouya complimented.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Precious replied.

"Well were here so whenever your ready we can get out and start our date," Kyouya said.

"Okay," Precious said and just sat there.

A minuet passed.

"Um, are we going to go?" Kyouya asked.

"Not yet I'm not ready," Precious laughed.

Another minuet passed.

"Okay I'm ready now," Precious said a huge smile on her face.

"What was that about?" Kyouya asked.

"Well you said when I was ready," Precious smiled.

"You are a dork," Kyouya said

"Oh like your not," Precious retorted. They walked into a very swanky very expensive looking restaurant.

"Hello welcome to C'est Mon Plaisir," Said the waiter with a heavy French accent.

"May I take your order?"

"What do you want?" Kyouya asked Precious.

"Uh, I don't know. Order for me. Just no snails," Precious said nervously.

"Okay I will have the coq au vin and my friend here will have Daube de Boeuf Provencal. Thank you," Kyouya thanked the waiter who then walked away.

"Wow," Precious said astonished.

"What?" Kyouya asked.

"How can you say that?" If I even tried I would epically fail," Precious said.

"Oh you could not," Kyouya laughed.

"No for real I would," Precious said.

"Try," Kyouya said

"Fine, dah bef de bofufffeo pri vehn kal," Precious stammered. Kyouya laughed.

"I guess you can't," Kyouya laughed.

"Yeah but I bet you can't say backwards," Precious challenged.

"Yeah but neither can you," Kyouya said

"," Precious said perfectly.

"Figures," Kyouya laughed. After awhile of laughing and eating at the resturaunt the couple left and went for a moonlight walk.

"That meal was fantastic! Thank you for taking me," Precious said

"It was my pleasure,"Kyouya said

"I mean the food even looked beautiful," Precious said

"Really? I didn't notice," Kyouya said "I was looking at something **much **more beautiful."

"What was that?" Precious asked.

"You,"Kyouya complimented.

"Oh thanks. your so sweet." Precious said with mock embarrassment.

"Do you ever get embaressed and blush like a normal girl?" Kyouya asked flustered.

"No, not really,"Precious laughed. Suddenly Kyouya stopped walking and pulled Precious close. So close that their lips were only inches apart.

"And how about now?" Kyouya asked

"Not at all," Precious said and kissed Kyouya.

one minuet passed.

Two minuets passed.

Five minuets passed before Precious ended the kiss.

"I hate to end the kiss but it appears we are at my house already,"Precious whisper sexily.

"Good night,"Precious said and made her way up the long stair case to her house not looking back once.

"Oh boy Oh boy," Kyouya said. Then he walked home and took a **very** cold shower.


	10. Chapter 10

At the 3rd music room at Ouran High School.

"ALEX YOU AMAZING! ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL!" Tamaki exclaimed hugging Alex and spinning around in circles.

"Ugh Tamaki you weren't even with us how do you know how I did?" Alex asked his face half smushed.

"We are always watching don't ever forget that Alex," Kyouya said with a gleam on his glasses.

'Freaky. How does he do that? Alex thought

"Yeah that, and we did have a few of Kyouya's men keep a close eye on you," Hikaoru and Kaoru explained.

"An earlier today my cousin Lily told me about how much fun she had yesterday," Haruhi added.

"Your cousin?" Alex asked

"Yep," Haruhi said

"Thinking back on it she did look a little like haruhi," Lexi said

"Yeah same hair color, only her hair was longer and her eyes look the same," Precious added.

"Yeah but she had much more of a womanly body than haruhi," Lexi added

"Thanks guys love you to," Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Anyway back to Alex I was thinking since Alex did so well with Lily…." Tamaki began.

"ALEX SHOULD BECOME A MEMBER OF THE HOST CLUB!" Hikaoru and Kaoru yelled

"Hey! That was my line!" Tamaki Yelled

"Sorry boss. Gotta be faster!" The twins laughed.

Tamaki ran to his emo corner.

"So what do you say Alex? Will you join the host club?" The twins asked resting their arms on his shoulders.

"Why should I?" Alex asked

"To practice your chivalry!" the twins exclaimed.

"Uh, no" Alex said.

"For all the free cake!" Hunni suggested.

"No," Alex said

"For the ladies," Mori said winking. Everyone stared at Mori.

"Mori. Bed. Now." Hunni ordered. Mori layed in Hunni's bed and fell asleep before you could say trail mix eats little boys for breakfast.

"How about we pay you 100$ and hour?" Kyouya suggested.

"Now were talking!"Alex agreed.

"Alright you start on Monday meet us here right after school," Tamaki said running out of his corner.

"Alex a host? That's something to laugh about," Lexi said.

"Why? You don't think I could get girls?" Alex asked meanly.

"Oh I know you could get them but keeping them will require more than your tiny brain is capable of," Lexi retorted.

"Oh yeah? You think you could do better?" Alex yelled getting in her face.

"Oh I know I could I'm surprised the club even asked you. You're just pretending to be nice when in reality you're just a jerk!" Lexi yelled not backing down. Alex slapped Lexi.

"ALEX!" Everyone yelled. Lexi slowly looked at Alex, with a quick turn flip and punch Alex was thrown against the wall on the far side of the room. Lexi stormed out of the room not looking back once. Kaoru started after her but precious held him back.

"When Lexi gets like this you just have to let her cool down one her own or else she'll just hide and bottle up her feelings," Precious explained. Kaoru just nodded.

"Alex are you okay?" Precious asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Alex said standing up "she's losing her touch."

"We should probably stay away from the house for awhile," Precious told Alex.

"Yeah, I think I'll head over to Tom's house for awhile," Alex said

"Good thinking," Precious said.

"Hey Precious. If you're not busy would you care to do something with us?" Hikaoru and Kaoru asked with wicked smiles glued to their faces.

"Uh," Precious muttered

"She can't I already made plans with her," Kyouya explained and rushed precious out of the room and into the limo that magically appears outside the school when ever he wants it to.

"Thanks," Precious thanked him.

"No problem. The look on your face was enough." Kyouya laughed.

"Well the last time I went over there they made me play dress up for hours!" Precious said in defense.

"Yeah why do you think I stopped going over there?" Kyouya questioned.

"Smart idea," Precious commented.

"So what do we have planned exactly?" Precious asked.

"Yes." Kyouya said.

"Yes?" Precious asked.

"Yes I will go out with you. When we were at the carnival and you asked me I couldn't answer because of that clown harassing us." Kyouya explained.

"Oh yeah," Precious remembered.

"So we will go on a date. I have a pretty good idea of what we will do," Kyouya said.

"Alright," Precious agreed.

"But first you need to go and get changed," Kyouya said holding up a dress bag.

"Where can I do that?" Precious asked. Kyouya just pointed and a black room in a corner of the limo.

"Of course your limo has a dressing room because all normal cars do," Precious joked. She walked with some difficult to the dressing room and dressed with some more difficulty into a short black strapless dress (.). When she came out of the dressing room she saw that Kyouya had also changed and now was in red and black suit (.).

"You look beautiful," Kyouya complimented.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Precious replied.

"Well were here so whenever your ready we can get out and start our date," Kyouya said.

"Okay," Precious said and just sat there.

A minuet passed.

"Um, are we going to go?" Kyouya asked.

"Not yet I'm not ready," Precious laughed.

Another minuet passed.

"Okay I'm ready now," Precious said a huge smile on her face.

"What was that about?" Kyouya asked.

"Well you said when I was ready," Precious smiled.

"You are a dork," Kyouya said

"Oh like your not," Precious retorted. They walked into a very swanky very expensive looking restaurant.

"Hello welcome to C'est Mon Plaisir," Said the waiter with a heavy French accent.

"May I take your order?"

"What do you want?" Kyouya asked Precious.

"Uh, I don't know. Order for me. Just no snails," Precious said nervously.

"Okay I will have the coq au vin and my friend here will have Daube de Boeuf Provencal. Thank you," Kyouya thanked the waiter who then walked away.

"Wow," Precious said astonished.

"What?" Kyouya asked.

"How can you say that?" If I even tried I would epically fail," Precious said.

"Oh you could not," Kyouya laughed.

"No for real I would," Precious said.

"Try," Kyouya said

"Fine, dah bef de bofufffeo pri vehn kal," Precious stammered. Kyouya laughed.

"I guess you can't," Kyouya laughed.

"Yeah but I bet you can't say backwards," Precious challenged.

"Yeah but neither can you," Kyouya said

"," Precious said perfectly.

"Figures," Kyouya laughed. After awhile of laughing and eating at the resturaunt the couple left and went for a moonlight walk.

"That meal was fantastic! Thank you for taking me," Precious said

"It was my pleasure,"Kyouya said

"I mean the food even looked beautiful," Precious said

"Really? I didn't notice," Kyouya said "I was looking at something **much **more beautiful."

"What was that?" Precious asked.

"You,"Kyouya complimented.

"Oh thanks. your so sweet." Precious said with mock embarrassment.

"Do you ever get embaressed and blush like a normal girl?" Kyouya asked flustered.

"No, not really,"Precious laughed. Suddenly Kyouya stopped walking and pulled Precious close. So close that their lips were only inches apart.

"And how about now?" Kyouya asked

"Not at all," Precious said and kissed Kyouya.

one minuet passed.

Two minuets passed.

Five minuets passed before Precious ended the kiss.

"I hate to end the kiss but it appears we are at my house already,"Precious whisper sexily.

"Good night,"Precious said and made her way up the long stair case to her house not looking back once.

"Oh boy Oh boy," Kyouya said. Then he walked home and took a **very** cold shower.


	11. Chapter 11

( we are going to start from where precious walked into her house its been about 5 hours since Lexi and Alex fought)

Precious walked up and into the house. She closed the front door and put her back to it

"Wow!" precious said and skipped down the hall to her room.

In the next room over...

"CUT MY LIFE INTO PEICES THIS IS MY LAST RESORT! SUFFOCATION NO BREATHING DON'T GIVE FUCK IF I CUT MY ARM BLEEDING!" lexi ipod screamed from its docing station. Then lexi burts out of her guitar with the guitar solo.

"Would it be wrong or would it be right? If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might, mutilation out of sight and im contemplating suicide." Lexi sang along to the song. She set her guitar down and began her 50th repition of her karate exercises. Punch, punch, kick. High kick, low kick, front jumping kick. ,front punch, high block, back fist. Double back flip side thrust kick. She repeated these over and over again until finally she colapsed on the floor. She looked at the clock. 1:52AM. She sighed and wiped the sweat off her head.

"i probably should take a shower" She got up went to her own private bathroom and took an extra long shower. She stepped from the bathroom while towling drying her hair. 3:30AM.

"If I go to bed now I'll wake up around 12:00. if i want to skip tomorrow then I got to stay up at least till 5." Lexi said then yawned. She glanced at her phone and saw that she had recived a few messages.

First message text message:

From Kaoru 3:30PM: " Lexi i hope your okay text me."

Second message text message:

From Hikarou 4:00PM: "Call me Kaoru is driving me nuts!"

Third message text message:

From Hunni 4:37PM: "Hey Lex-chan! Hope your okay! Lets do cake soon!"

Fourth message Text message:

From Mori 4:38PM:"...Yea... :)"

Fith Message Voice mail 5:00PM:

"Hey Lexi its Kaoru. Please call me or text me. I wana know how your doing. *sigh* Feel better okay? See ya at school tomorrow. Bye." BEEP.

Sixth message voice mail 5:07PM:

"Lexi its Papa! Daddy really wants to know how his little princess is doing! Please please please call daddy back Ok?" BEEP. End of messages.

Lexi sighed. It wasnt that she was all that mad at alex, she was just frustrated with him. All her life Alex was a jerk to her and now they were asking him to be nice to aton of random chicks? Lexi was jelous of just the idea. She had tried so hard for alex to be nice to her and yet all her attempts had failed. How come the club could change him when she had tried for 15 years?

"It just isnt fair," Lexi said and flung her head into her pilliow. She turned her head and looked at the clock 3:59AM.

"Aw screw it im going to bed!" Lexi turned the lights off. Her iPod now played a light ocean sound with the waves calmly beating against the shore. the wind lightly blowing. Lexi soon fell asleep.

Not the next day but the day after that around 3:00

"Hey guys thanks for coming," Precious said opening the door for the host club to come in.

A wave of

"Hey no problem,"

"Whats up,"

"where was lexi?" passed over the host club.

"I called you guys cause this isnt normal, Lexi's been upset before but her longest record is a day. And now its been almost 3 days. I just don't know what to do. I've tried calling to her but she won't answer." Precious explained.

"Ohh no! What should we do?" Hunni said upset.

"I think I know what will cheer her up. A day with daddy!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"NOOO!" Everyone yelled.

"awwww" Tamaki said.

"Should I call a doctor?" Kyouya asked.

"what kind of doctor could help her?" Precious asked.

"A physiatrist." Kyouya answered.

"Maybe just a good friend should talk to her," Kaoru offered.

"Nah if she wouldnt answer her sister she probably wouldnt answer anyone." Hikarou said

"I know what she needs!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"What?" everyone asked.

"A nice home cooked meal"She explained

"She probably hasnt eaten anything good in the past few days right? Maybe if we cook something then she will smell it and come to get some."

"That, that might work!" Precious said.

"Alright well lets get to work!" Haruhi said "Where's the kitchen?"

"Here i'll show you" And with that the host club, mostly Haruhi, began to cook Lexi's favorite meal, a well made japanese version of lasagna. As the cooking got more and more done the smell began stronger and stronger soon the house was full of the wonderful smell.

"I wonder what they are making. Smell's like lasagna. Maybe I'll just go and check," She went to the door.

"No! What am I thinking they are probably just trying to lure me out therer with food. Well I won't go!" Lexi's stomach growled.

"Maybe just a peak," She opened the door a tad.

"NO! Stay strong Lexi stay strong." Lexi looked around the room and noticed her window.

"Hey! I'll just leave and get some food on my own! I have money," Lexi went to the window and crawled out.

"Later suckers," Lexi whispered then ran into a rock hard surface!  
"Ow!" Lexi yelled in pain and fell to the ground she looked up... And saw one of Kyouyas men!

"Where do you think your going?" The man asked.

" None of your business! Your here to protect Kyouya not question me!" Lexi said standing up.

"Actually asked me to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't leave." The man lomed over her

"And he said if you try to leave... to bring you to him." The man picked Lexi up and slung her of his shoulder.

"HEY! YOU LET ME DOWN! OR ILL HAVE TO MAKE YOU PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO!"Lexi screamed. The man ingnored her and walked into the house. Lexi kicked and punched the guy many times nailing a few really good shots, but to things stoped Lexi from winning 1.) The guy was wearing a cup and 2.) He was very tough and strong. Finally the guy entered the kitchen.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO BE HERE! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Lexi screamed in a very colorful way. (;)) The man put Lexi down.

"Thank you moraki." Kyouya thanked the guy and the guy walked away. Lexi didn't turn to face the group.

"Hey Lexi! It's nice to see you!" Precious began.

"Don't start Precious. I know you were the one who called them all over."Lexi said still not looking at her.

"Yeah but thats only because she was worried about you," Hunni said

"Well you don't have to worry about me. I can fend for myself. I'l be fine." Lexi said. Haruhi walked over to Lexi slowly and slaped her across the face.

"HARUHI!" Everyone yelled. Haruhi just looked Lexi square in the eyes.

"Enough. I've had it with you. Here we all are trying to make you feel better and what do you do? Act like this? Like some spoiled rich kid? I know your upset but you can't just go and shut everyone else off." She put her hands on Lexi's shoulders at this point. " Do you understand what im saying? Do you?"

Lexi looked at Haruhi. A dead silence broke through everyone.

"Whatever," Lexi said turned around and sat at the table which had been set for dinner. Haruhi smiled a huge smile of victory.

"Alright. Now everyone,come lets eat." Haruhi said sitting down next to Lexi. Everyone took their seats at the table just before everyone began to serve themselves...

"Wait..." Lexi said. "We must say grace." Lexi pulled her hands up from her lap and offered them to the people sitting next to her, Haruhi and Kaoru. Reluctently they took her hands and offered theirs. Soon everyone was holding hands, joined to the circle, heads bowed. Lexi began.

"Dear LORD, Please forgive everyone of their sins that they have committed today" She paused "Especially me. Please help us all to understand each othe fully and not to wrong each other more than we already have. Please bless this food and all the hands that prepared it. And help us not to get sick for the meal," Everyone laughed at this part. " In your very holy name Amen,"

"Amen," Everyone repeated. And everyone ate the meal in peace, cracking many jokes and enjoying the night, but through out this night there was an unspoken tension between everyone. Especially Lexi felt it.


	12. Chapter 12

After the host club and Precious and Lexi had finished the meal...

"Wow that was a great meal Haruhi!" The twins exclaimed.

"Yeah it was very well made," Kyouya complimented.

"Abosoluetly amazing!" Tamaki practically yelled

"Very good," Precious said

"Really good Haru-chan!" Hunni said

"...yea..." Mori said

"Yeah it was great but I think it's time I got back to my room so... yeah," Lexi said starting to stand.

"Not yet," Hikaoru said while Precious and Kaoru pulled her down.

"What else do you need?" Lexi asked.

"Well you've been in your room for 3 days," Kaoru began

"So now you have to make up the days you were aways from all of us," Hikaoru said

"What?" Lexi said.

"You heard us. Now there are 7 of us and we all want around 3 hours with you alone so you have 21 hours of one-on-one time with the host club members!" Hikaoru and Kaoru said.

"What!" Lexi squeaked out. She thought of all the things the club was going to make her do.

"No you guys got it wrong," Kyouya said "You forgot about Precious. If you add her then you have 24 hours." Kyouya said smiling at Lexi. Lexi smiled at him got up and went to the computer and played the song "Your a jerk" By New Boyz Then looked straight at him. He got the message.

"Okay. Fine. What ever. How are we gonna divide the times up?" Lexi asked sinking deeper into her chair.

"Well Lets do this. How about Hunni, Mori, Precious , Kyouya, Tamaki, Me, then Kaoru?" Hikaoru suggested.

"No! I want to be first! I was the one who was the most worried," Precious argued. Lexi heard Hikaoru whisper something under his breath but didnt quiet catch it.

"Okay fine then well do Precious, Hunni, Mori ,Kyouya, Tamaki, Me then Kaoru, Agreed?" Hikaoru asked. Everyone agreed.

"Okay. We'll start tomorrow then." Hikaoru said.

"WHAT? WHY SO SOON?" Lexi asked.

"Why not so soon?" Hikaoru and Kaoru asked.

"Have you already got plans?" They asked.

"no but-" Lexi started.

"Then it's decided!" They cut her off.

"Jerks," Lexi whispered.

"Fine I'll see you all tomorrow," Lexi said stood then went to her room.

The next day...

"RISE AND SHINE LEXI! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Precious said drawing the curtains from the windows letting light in.

"ugghhh!" Said the monster that could only be Lexi.

"Come on! I gotta get you to Hunni by 11!" Precious said pulling the blanket off of Lexi.

"WhAt TiMe Is It NoW?" Lexi asked rubbing her eyes.

"7:00" Precious answered.

Lexi looked at precious "Since when have you got up at 7:00?" She asked.

"Since now! come no we have things to do and places to be! I've layed what your wearing out today so get dressed and lets go." Precious said and left the room.

Lexi slowly got up and looked at what Precious had layed out for her. A short black skirt with red riped leggings and a read sparkely T-shirt with a black leather jaket over with Black army boots.

"Yep something Precious would pick out." And Lexi reluctantly put the clothes on. Then went down stairs for breakfast.

In the kitchen...

"Good your awake! Here ya go foods up!" Precious said handing Lexi a plate off eggs straight from the stove top.

"Thanks and of course i'm awake you saw to that." Lexi said sitting down and starting on her food.

"So what are we doing today?" Lexi asked.

"We are going to go to Acen!" Precious said.

"Really? Cool! Are we gonna cosplay this year or not?" Lexi asked

"No I didnt have time to buy any this year," Precious said

"Oh that stinks. lol well we should get going right?" Lexi said swallowing the last of her meal.

"Thats what i've been saying!" Precious said and they both go into their limo and went to Acen.

After about a half hour of random driving conversation...

"WERE HERE!" Precious said getting out of the car.

"Yep lets go!" Lexi exclaimed getting out of the car and running to the first booth she could find. And for the next 2 hours the girls ran around and bough manga and action figures and all sorts of stuff. They went to panels and Cosplay skits and just had a fun otaku time. Before they knew it they were back in the car on the way to Hunni and Mori's house.

10 minuets later...

"Alright were here," The driver said pulling up to the Hunninozuka and Morinozukka Mansion.

"Okay well looks like I go to go. Love ya sis!" Lexi said hugging her sister.

"You to! Bye!" Precious said hugging her back. Lexi then got out of the car walked up the front steps of the mansion and rang the door bell.

the door was then opened by a very short blonde and a very tall black haired guy.

"HIYA LEX-CHAN!"Hunni greeted her warmly moving aside so she could walk in.

"Hi Hunni, Hi Mori" She said walking in. "So whats on the agenda for today?" Lexi asked

"We are gonna sit and have cake!" Hunni said.

"For 6 hours?" Lexi asked.

"No silly. We are also gonna fight and run around the house and stuff!" He explained.

"Oh okay!" Lexi said.

"To the dining room!" Hunni yelled then dashed to the dining room

"Uh hunni? I don't know where i'm going." Lexi said.

"I'll show you the way," Mori said then started to walk towards the dinning room.

"Okay." Lexi said and before long they were in the dinning room.

"WOW!" Lexi exclaimed as she look around the very large dinning room that was stuffed with cake and desserts everywhere!

"Yeah I know! We get desserts from everywhere!" Hunni yelled excitedly.

"Well i can see that!" Lexi laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"Here" Mori said pulling a chair at the table for Lexi to sit.

"Thank you," Lexi said sitting down in the chair. Mori then sat at his place. The three began eating cake, although Hunni ate the most by far.

"So Lexi I have a really funny joke for you!" Hunni said excitedly.

"Okay whats that?" Lexi asked

"Okay so two guys walk into a musem and they see 4 statues one guy looks like he is thinking, the second guy looks like he's pointing, the third guy looks like he's fighting and the fourth guy has his arms crossed across his cheast smiling. The first guy says "this is man thinking, this is man pointing, this is man fighting, and this is a proud man." Then the second guy goes. "NO! Thats not true. The first is a man thinking "Who farted?" The second is man pointing saying "He did it" the third statue says "No i did not," And is ready to fight. and the fourth statue says "I did it,"" Hunni laughed.

"Wow that is funny!" Lexi laughed. Mori even smiled. The three enjoyed the moment.

"Okay. Now we fight!" Hunni said running to the fighting arena.

"Mori. Lead the way," Lexi said standing from her chair. Mori just smiled and showed Lexi the way.

"HIYAH! HWAH! KPOW!" Hunni yelled as Lexi and him fighted.

"Wow." Lexi said. Then did a quick backflip kick and kick Hunni in the head!

"Oh I'll get you for that one!" Hunni yelled laughing then he did a double front handspring and punched Lexi across the room. She slamed into a wall

"ooff!" Lexi said when she hit the wall.

"OH MY GOSH! LEXI ARE YOU OKAY?" Hunni asked running to her side. Followed by Mori.

"Yeah i'm okay. I just hit my head." Lexi said while trying to stand but she lost her balance and started to fall again.

"watch out," Mori said grabbing her and picking her up.

"Thanks Mori," Lexi said. "I'll be okay just got dizzy for a few seconds. You can put me down Mori."

Mori reluctantly put Lexi on her feet. This time Lexi didnt fall.

"Alright well what do you wanna do now?" Hunni asked.

"Mph..." Mori said pointing at his watch.

"Wow! It's 6 O'clock already! We gotta get you to Kyouyas!" Hunni exclaimed and ran to get his driver.

After a short car ride over to Kyouyas house...

"Bye bye! Lex-chan!" Hunni said as the car drove away from the Ootori mansion.

"Bye!" Lexi waved to Hunni and Mori. Truth be told she didnt want to leave them. She was afraid of what Kyouya would have in store for her here. She sighed.

"Well can't find out till we do it." Lexi said and walked up the steps to the front then rang the door bell. The door was quickly opened by a house servant.

"Hello madam. You must be the guest was expecting?" The man at the door said.

"Yep. thats me." Lexi said stepping inside the house.

"Right this way miss," The man said leading her to a large room that looked like an oversized living room.

"I will notify . He will be down shortly." The man bowed then left.

"Wow. _Mr._Kyouya. Fancy." Lexi commented wondering if she should sit or just stand after a few minuets of wondering a voice interupped her.

"The couches arent just for decoration. You can sit on them." Kyouya said mockingly.

"pff! I knew that I was just waiting for you." Lexi said siting.

"So whats on the agenda?" Lexi asked for the second time today.

"I've hired a nice physcatrist that I want you to talk to," Kyouya answered

"Really a physcatrist? Give me a break," Lexi said

"Come on. People say that seeing a physcatrist is very helpful," Kyouya said.

"Yeah well I don't need to go and tell some random dude you paid all my problems. Thats what hobo's are for." Lexi joked

Kyouya laughed.

"come on. Please just talk to the guy," Kyouya said.

"OMG! Kyouya just said the P word! Someone call the cops!" Lexi joked.

"You need to be serious," Kyouya said while chuckleing.

"How can I be serious when your laughing?" Lexi asked.

"I was not laughing," Kyouya said

"You were to! I just saw you!" Lexi said

"I was not laughing I was chuckleing," Kyouya said with a chuckel.

"Oh same difference," Lexi laughed.

"Come on I really need you to see this Dr." Kyouya said getting back to bussiness.

"Why? Give me 1 good reason," Lexi said.

" Because" I'm asking you to." Kyouya said

"No," Lexi said flatly

"Because you know you should." Kyouya offered

"Ohhhhh. haha no" Lexi said.

"Because Precious asked me to have you talk to him?" Kyouya asked

"She did?" Lexi asked

"Yup," Kyouya answered.

Lexi sighed "Fine But only because if I don't precious will have my head."

Kyouya smiled "Right this way." And he lead her to a room with one of those lay down chouches and a man siting at a desk with a pen and notepad.

"Hello my name is " said standing and sticking his hand out to shake Lexi's.

"Hi I'm Lexi." Lexi said shakeing 's hand,

"Lets get started," said.

"okay,"Lexi said.

"..."

"..."

"Sooooo how do we do this?" Lexi asked.

"just tell me about your problems." said.

"Okay uh..." Lexi said

. . . . . . .

"Are you going to say something?" asked

"Yeah just let me think," Lexi said and thought

. . . . . . . . . . .

"How about you start from when you were little?" offered.

"Uh, Okay let me see now.." Lexi thought

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Anything?" asked.

"you know i'm just drawing a blank," Lexi said

"Okay then lets do the rorschach test then," Dr. Kaogi got out big cards with inkblots on them

"what do you see?" He asked.

" OH I KNOW THIS UH! SPONGEBOB!"Lexi answered.

"Okay? And this?" He fliped the card

"A dog licking his,uh, parts" Lexi said

"okay. and this?"

"Magic Mushrooms!"

"um this?"

"Magic Mushrooms!"

"This?"

"Magic Mushrooms!"

"This one?"

"Magic Mushrooms!"

"And this one?"

"Magic Mushrooms!"

"this one?"

"Magic Mushrooms!"

"Is that all you can see?"

"No. This time... There tapdancing."

"Oh i give up!" ran from his office he bumped into Kyouya on his way out.

"In all my years of being a Physcatrist I have never had a more difficult patient! I QUIT!" ran from the house.

"Congradualtions. You made the best Dr. In all of Japan quit. Nice going" Kyouya said to Lexi

"Why thank you! I don try hard," Lexi said taking a bow.

"Can I go now?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Kyouya said

"YAY!" Then lexi split faster than a banana (haha get it?) and so ends the first day of her make up time with the host club. Tomorrow she gets with Tamaki, Hikaoru,Kaoru, and Haruhi! How will that turn out!


	13. Chapter 13

"GOOOOOOD MORNING!" Precious sand as she entered Lexi's room and drew the curtains letting light in.

"What are you doing?" Lexi asked rubbing her eyes.

"You have to be at Haruhi's house by 7," Precious answered.

"WHAT TIME IS IT NOW?" Lexi asked.

"6" She answered simply

"UGH!" Lexi groaned "No human should be awake this early!"

"Well you aren't human today then. I want you down in 10 minuets or I'm coming back with the water bucket." Precious threatened exiting the room.

"UGGH!" Lexi stood from her bed and staggered to the closet. She pulled out a pair of dark washed jeans and a simple T-shirt. She tugged of her Pj's and pulled on the day clothes. And went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. She didn't wear any makeup so i didn't take long before she was downstairs.

"Hurry up! It takes half an hour to go to Haruhi's house and it's 6:20 you need to eat and leave quickly. Precious said handing her a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks," Lexi said half hearted.

After eating and driving over to Haruhi's

"Hey Lexi" Haruhi greeted.

"Hiya," Lexi said climbing out of the limo.

"So what are we doing?" Lexi asked.

"We are going grocery shopping" Haruhi replied

"Okay do you want me to get a car?" Lexi asked

"No. we are going to walk" Haruhi said as the began to walk.

"ok. So what are we going to do after we shop?" Lexi asked

"We won't have any time to do anything else" Haruhi said

"It's going to take us three hours to grocery shop?" Lexi asked

"Yep" Haruhi said

"Okay" They walked the rest of the way to the store.

"Ok. So we need milk..." Haruhi said walking down the dairy Isle.

"So why were you so upset when you heard Alex would be in the host club?" She asked.

Lexi shrugged "No reason."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows "then why did you chuck Alex at a wall?"

Haruhi grabbed a jug of milk "Now cheese"

"Because I wanted to. Alex was getting cocky." Lexi answered.

"Come one Lex. Don't lie to me. We both know that's not true." Haruhi said grabbing a hunk of cheese.

"I'm not lying. What's next on the list?" Lexi answered.

"Fish. Please Lexi tell me." Haruhi said as they walked to the fish isle.

"Fine...it's just that...Alex has never been nice to me or any girl for that matter and I've tried my entire life to get him to be nice and yet he wouldn't. So i just don't understand how in a few weeks they could make him into host material." Lexi said then sighed.

"So that's what it is" haruhi said putting fish into her cart. Then moving to the next isle.

"The host club can do very amazing things sometimes and not only host club helped so did you and Precious. If you guys weren't their we wouldn't even know about Alex." Haruhi explained.

"Yeah I guess." Lexi said as haruhi grabbed the last few things on her kust.

"Come on we gotta pay then get you to Tamaki's," Haruhi said heading for the cheak out line.

"Really? What time is it?" She looked at her watch

"Is it really 9:30?"" Lexi asked

Haruhi laughed. "Yeah it is. come on. Let's go." Haruhi grabbed the bags after walking to Haruhi's house then they put away the grocery's and Lexi went to Tamaki's house.

She walked up the steps and rang the door bell

DING DONG!

"Hello Lexi! Please do come in!" Tamaki greeted her pulling her in.

"Hurry we have alot to do and not much time." Tamaki said as he dragged her to a huge room full of clothes and excessories father than the eye could see.

"Tamaki?" Lexi's voice cracked "What do you plan to have us do?"

"Why you are just going to get some new clothes today!" Tamaki said with a smile.

Lexi's eyes got really wide "Uh oh"

"Her take this dress and this one and this one and this one and this on and this one and this one and this one and this one and this one." tamamki went on and on piling her with dresses

After trying on 200 dresses and having Tamaki commenting on all of them...

"Please Tamaki can I take a break?" Lexi asked coming out of the dressing room in a long black dress with a long slit up the side.

"THAT LOOKS BEAUTIFUL ON YOU! DEFINITELY A KEEPER!" Tamaki yelled

"How many more do we have?" Lexi asked. Tamaki looked at his watch

"OH MY! It seems we only have time for one more dress! This one I think you will really like!" Tamaki said looking around the room for the dress.

"Here it is!" Tamaki said pulling a huge pink frilly and fluffy dress out.

"Uh, no. Bye Tamaki." Lexi said. While Tamaki was looking for the dress Lexi had changed back into her clothes.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS ON!" Tamaki yelled.

"See you later Tamaki" Lexi said and walked out the front door.

"Now to Hikaoru." Lexi said and got into the car.

After a short drive to Hikaoru and Kaoru's house...

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hey Hikaoru" Lexi said

"Hey Lexi" Hikaoru greeted her with a smile

"So what are we going to do today?" Lexi asked walking into the house.

"I'm getting you ready for Kaoru." Hikaoru answered.

"um okay?" Lexi said and she followed Hikaoru to a semi large room full of makeup and hair stuff.

"Hikaoru! I don't want a makeover!" Lexi complained

"AWW! Come on Lexi! Trust me. When you hear what Kaoru has planned for you you'll thank me," Hikaoru said

"Ugh!" Lexi whined "Fine. What do I have to do?"

Hikaoru smiled an evil smile "Let us begin"

After 2 hours of fun for Hikaoru and torture for Lexi...

"annnnd.. .Done!" Hikaoru said finishing lexi's eye makeup.

"Good can I see know?" Lexi asked

"Sure" HIkaoru said and spun her around to face the mirror. Lexi had her brown hair curled and put into a half up half down hair do. She had light green and blue eye makeup on and a light pink lip gloss on.

"What do you think?" Hikaoru asked

"It looks good, A little fancy but good" Lexi observed.

"Now for the dress," Hikaoru said handing her a dress for one of the many closets in the room.

"Aww! I have to wear a dress?" Lexi asked

"Yes you do! When do you not have to wear a dress with me?" He asked appalled.

"Never" Lexi said half hearted. The dress was a long flowy green dress with a black see through lace over the skirt and a black sash across the middle.

"Will you need help getting the dress on? Because you know I have no problem helping you into the dress. Even though you can't wear a bra with it," Hikaoru said smiling

"No I don't think so" Lexi laughed She walked into the dressing room and pulled her clothes off and put the dress on. It fit like a glove.

"Nice" She said examining her self in the mirror. She walked out of the dressing room.

"What do you think? Hikaoru?" Lexi called

"Hikaoru where are you?" Lexi asked looking around the room.

"Hikaoru's time is up so he left." Kaoru said from the doorway. He was wearing a black suit with a green undershirt.

"Oh. Okay. So what do you have planned? Hikaoru said it was big." Lexi asked.

"You and me are going to go on a date," Kaoru said simply.

"A date? A date as friends or a date date?" Lexi asked suddenly a little nervous.

"I think i'll let you decide that," Kaoru said. She walked right up to kaoru and said

"Then it's a date," she smiled mischievously and him.

Kaoru laughed. "Shall we go?" He asked offering Lexi his arm.

"We shall," Lexi said and took his arm. They both walked out side and to a white limo and drove away to a resturant called La corazon.

"Wow this place looks so cool!" Lexi commented

"It does doesn't it?" Kaoru commented

The restaurant was all decked out with a hispanic theme. There was live music, in spanish of course, there was an enormus dance floor and lights of red, green and gold that danced across it. A waitress in a Mexican looking dress walked up to them.

"iHola! Me llamo Cristina. Yo soy tu camarera sigmae por favor," She said and walked over to a table

"Uh,,," Kaoru said.

"She said that her name is Cristina and that she'll be our waitress and to follow her." Lexi said walking toward the table Cristina was standing next to. They both sat down.

"Un momento estare de vuelta,"Cristina said walking away.

"How did you know what she said?" Kaoru asked.

"Because i speak Spanish,"Lexi said simply

"Since when?"

"I always have. you just didn't know."

"Is there anything else you think I should know about you?"

"Yeah. I speak english, spanish, japanese, french, and german." Lexi smiled.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Kaoru said.

"Ok. Lo siento. Que desan?"Cristina asked walking back.

"No hay una problema senorita. Pero nosotros necesitamos un momento mas," Lexi said witha beautiful accent.

"Ok." Cristina said and walked away.

Kaoru laughed.

"Okay. What do you want to eat?" Lexi asked smiling

"Um," Kaoru looked at the menu "The quesadilla with chorizo" He said

"Okay. and to drink?" She asked.

"water is fine," He said.

"okay," Lexi now looked at her menu.

"listo?" Cristina asked

"Si. Para mi yo Quiero una ensalada con pollo y pan y para mi amigo yo quiero la quesadilla con chorizo," Lexi said with a smile.

"algo mas?" Cristina asked.

"Si, dos vasos da aguas." Lexi said

" ok. que con estar en un poco" Cristina said then left.

"Good job," Kaoru commented.

"I do try," Lexi said laughing.

After some minor conversation...

"Ok. aquí está tu comida." Cristina said and set the food down on the table.

"gracias," Lexi said. Cristina smiled then left. They both ate and they laughed and watched the dancers and had a wonderful meal.

"Do you want to dance?" Kaoru asked as a fast pace latin song came on.

"Of course." Lexi said. They both walked onto the floor. They started out with a simple dance but soon they turned it into an elaborate dance similar to the one they did at the ball. Kaoru threw Lexi into the air several times and whipped her around the dance floor. The two ended the dance with a low dip. The enitre restuarant clapped. Lexi laughed. a slow song came on.

"Do you still want to dance or are you tired?"Kaoru asked.

"We can keep dancing" Lexi said. Kaoru pulled lexi close and lexi put her hand in one of his and her other on his shoulder. They started to dance.

"I'm really glad you planned this." Lexi said.

"Yeah me too." Kaoru agreed. The song eventually came to an end and another fast song came on. After dancing to a few more song Kaoru said.

"We should probably get going.

"Yeah Lexi agreed.

They headed for the counter to pay.

"Here Lexi pay." Kaoru said handing her his credit card. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay,"Lexi said. Kaoru went to the boys room and took out his phone. He dialed a number then put the phone to his ear.

"Year. were leaving. You here?" Kaoru said into the phone. "Good we'll meet you out front. Kaoru hung the phone up then left the bathroom.

"all set?" Lexi asked.

"Yup let's go," Kaoru said. The two left the restaurant

"Hikaoru wanted the car so I made other arrangements for us to get home." Kaoru said as a big horse drawn carriage pulled up. Kaoru walked up to the carriage.

"Wow! This is soo cool!" She said and climbed in. They both got settled and they drove to Lexi's house admiring the view from the carriage, but as all good things must come to an end the arrived at Lexi's house all too soon.

"Were here," The driver said.

"Okay. Let me walk you to the door." Kaoru said

"Alright." Lexi said. They both got out and walked up the steps to the front door of the house.

"I had a great time tonight," Lexi said.

"Yeah, me too. We should do this again sometime.

"Most definitely." Lexi agreed. "Well I should get going," Lexi turned around and faced the door about to open it.

"Wait uh Lexi," Kaoru said grabbing her by the waist and turning her back around and pulling her close so that now they were stomach to stomach.

"I... just...wanted...to," Kaoru whispered moving in for a kiss.

" Uh, Gotta go bye!" Lexi twisted out of Kaoru's hold and opened and closed the door quickly.

"Um, yeah." Kaoru said dejectedly and walked back to the carriage and left. Lexi put her back to the door to keep her blance but slid to the floor anyway. Images of the rapist clown running threw her mind. Then she cried and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day at the host club...

"Really? So that's why you were upset when you came home last night!" Hikaoru said after Kaoru had explained he previous night.

"I just don't understand why she didn't want to kiss me. It seemed like we were having a wonderful night." Kaoru said upset.

"Why don't you ask her when she gets here?"Hikaoru suggested.

"Yeah. I'll do that." Kaoru said.

"But right now we need to worry about our customers." Hikaoru said turning around to face the ladies that were sitting out their table.

"Yeah"

After about an hour of hosting and Tamaki breathing down Alex's neak...

"Hey guys!" Precious said walking into the host club room.

"Hey P" Alex said.

"Hi!" The entire host club said.

"Will Lexi be joining us to day?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah but she's coming a bit later." Precious said.

"Oh." Kaoru said

"So what do we have planned for today?" Precious asked sitting down next to Kyouya.

"Well since today was Alex's first day as a host I was thinking that we should celebrate by going out to dinner!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yea. That would be awesome!" Alex said

"Yea but because Lexi isn't here yet we can do a little sister training." Hikaoru said.

"What else do I have to learn?" Alex asked "Lexi is the one with problems right now."

"Yes but there is always room for improvement," Kaoru said.

"What do I have to do?" Alex sighed.

"Well first you need to sit down right here." The twins said pushing him into a chair.

"Now we are going to insult you," Kaoru said

"Then you have to compliment us" Hikaoru said.

"Okay. No problem" Alex said

Kaoru smiled " Alex your such an idiot what's wrong with you?"

"Kaoru your so nice how do you do it?" Alex asked.

"Good." Hikaoru said "Alex your so stupid. get out of my face."

"Hikaoru your... uh, hair is cool. How do you keep it looking that good?"He said

"Alex go get your ugly self to HELL!" They both said.

"Now that's not nice." Alex said

"Who ever said we were nice?" The asked.

So this went on for about and hour before the phone rang.

RING RING!

"Hello?, Lexi? Hi Yeah how are you? good, good, so- what? You can't come? Why not? Well then we'll meet you at home. Ok c you then." Precious said then hung up.

"What's up?" Kyouya asked.

"Lexi said she couldn't leave the house because her driver broke his leg, so we all are just gonna go over to my house and have dinner. Lexi's cooking it now." Precious explained.

"Oh. I see. We'll just do that then," Kyouya said "when can we go?"

"Now," Precious answered.

"Okay let's round everybody up then," Kyouya said.

" Come on everybody. Let's go we are going to have dinner at Lexi, Alex, and Precious's house." Kyouya explained.

"Oh okay," Tamaki said

"Alright let's go," Alex said. Then they all piled into the car and drove over to the house.

"Lexi were here!" Precious called."Hey precious! I'm in the kitchen!" Lexi caled back.

"Is dinner ready?" Alex asked.

"Just about," Lexi answered "Go wait in the dinning room."

"Okay. Let's go!" Hunni said very excited to be here.

"do you need any help?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh no." Lexi said.

"You sure you don't need help?" Haruhi asked.

"No. Um you can help me Haruhi. You know about cooking."Lexi said leading him into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Kyouya asked.

"Nothing forget about it." Kaoru said and briskly walked into the dinning room.

"Um okay." Precious said "What was all that?"

"I'm not sure yet," Kyouya said then they all walked into the dinning room.

"Okay dinner's ready!" Lexi said bringing out a big bowl of rice, followed by haruhi who carried fish and a few other dishes. The meal was a traditional japanese dinner.

"Please everyone be seated." Lexi said. Lexi waited till everyone sat then noticed that the only available chair was by Kaoru.

"Uh. Precious can you help me in the kitchen real quick?" Lexi asked.

"Uh sure?" Precious said then they walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" She asked

"Switch seats with me." Lexi said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Please I just really don't wanna sit next to kaoru. Something happened that's really embarrassing and i don't wanna sit next to him." Lexi explained

"Okay. we can switch no problem." Precious answered.

"Thank you soooo much," Lexi said. "Here take these chopsticks and napkins and hand them out to everybody." She handed Precious the chopsticks then she grabbed plates. They both walked out and handed out the silverwear and plates. Then switched seats. Everyone noticed. They all began to eat after saying grace of course. There was some minor talk and tons of laughter.

"So then Hibakuru went down the water slide and when he stood to leave he noticed his shorts had fallen off!" Hunni said and everyone laughed.

"Hahahaha!" Kaoru laughed, "Lexi could you pass me the rice please?" He asked. Lexi grabbed the rice bowl and handed it to him. As he reached for the bowl his hand was going to touch hers but the Lexi moved her hand so they wouldn't. It was a small thing, hardly notice able but to Kaoru it was huge. He placed the bowl down, stood up grabbed Lexi by the arm and dragged her into the next room which happened to be Alex's room.

"Okay What's going on?" Kaoru asked

"Then why are you being so cold to me?" He asked

"I'm not! I have no idea what your talking about." Lexi said even though it was obvious she did.

"Lexi! Please just listen to me," Kaoru said taking a step closer to her. Lexi took a step back and tripped on something on the floor.

"LEXI!" Kaoru jumped forward and tried to catch her but he fell forward as well and ended up on his hands and knees on top of her.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea. I'm fine." Lexi said trying to get out from under him but kaoru pinned her wrists to the ground so she couldn't move.

"Lexi tell me. What's wrong?" Kaoru said

"Nothing is," Lexi said

"Why did you run last night when I tried to kiss you?" He asked

"Damn it Kaoru! You just had to bring that up didn't you!" Lexi said angrily.

"Yeah you know what i did! Tell me Lexi. Do you not like me or something?" He asked

"No. I mean yes i mean. UGH! I do like you it's just..." Lexi said.

"It's just what? Please Lexi let me in. Let me help you." Kaoru begged.

"Fine." Lexi said quietly."You remember about the clown rapist guy right? Well he took my first and only kiss. So now i'm scared to kiss anyone. I don't even kiss my parents anymore. I don't know why but that just happens." Lexi explained.

"Oh Lexi I'm sorry." Kaoru said "Well wouldn't it better if you overcame this... fear? I mean if you- kiss more often then maybe it won't be so bad and who knows?" Kaoru said leaning closer to her and whispering in her ear said "You may even enjoy it."

"Uh, I don't know," Lexi said.

"Just try." Kaoru said

"Uh," Lexi said hesitant.

"Hm?"

"Fine." Lexi said blocking out all the images that came into her mind. Not all of them were of the clown. Slowly Kaoru brought his head closer to hers. Until finally there mouths were only an inch away.

"How we doin so far?" He asked.

"Good, were doing good." Lexi answered. Then Kaoru kissed her. At first it was just a few small pecks but then it became a longer kiss and then they moved her lips. Before long it became a make out. Lexi broke the kiss by turning her head to take a breath. But Kaoru wasn't finished. He went for her neak,

"Please don't kiss my neak it's my soft spot." Lexi said. Shivers running down her spine.

Kaoru laughed and Lexi could feel his throat rumble.

"Come on we should get back before they come in here." Lexi said moving to stand up but her wrists were still pinned.

"Thank you for trying for me. And between you and me that was your first kiss." Kaoru said then lightly kissed her one more time then helped her stand up.

"Now let's get back to them." Kaoru said. Lexi laughed.

"Oh okay." Lexi said then walked out of the room kaoru followed.

"There you two are." Hikaoru said.

"What took you so long? What were you doing?" Precious asked with a smile.

"Talking" Lexi answered.

"Really?" Precious asked.

"Yep. Just talking." Kaoru said.

"Okay if that's what you want to say but Kaoru?" Hikaoru said

"Yeah?" Kaoru asked

"Your really bad at closing doors," Hikaoru said with a smile. Kaoru and Lexi looked at everyone at the table. They were all smiling.

"dang it." Lexi thought. The she laughed out loud.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later….

"Uhhh, Kaoru!" Lexi yelled

"Lexi!" Kaoru said thrusting it back at her

"N-no Kaoru uh," Lexi whined.

"Yes, Lexi, yes!" Kaoru exclaimed

"Ughhh!" Lexi groaned.

"It will be over soon," Kaoru promised.

"I told you I don't want to wear a dress! Why are you making me wear this?" Lexi complained pushing the Ouran girls uniform back into his hands (Did I get ya! Pervs)

"Come on! It's part of your training," Kaoru said handing it back to her.

"But it's ugly!" She complained

"With your beautiful face, you can make anything look good," Kaoru said romantically.

"Aww," Lexi said mockingly "how many times have you used that one before?"

"A-a few! No go get changed!" He said then gently pushed her into the dressing room.

"Fine! But I'm only wearing it for a little while!" Lexi said shutting the curtain.

"Yeah, whatever you say sweetheart."

Lexi changed and came out in the ouran uniform; she looked very cute, although it could do without the scowl.

"You look great! Now let's get started." Kaoru said and dragged her across the room to the on waiting Host club and Precious and Alex.  
"Okay, so to start," Hikaoru said walking around Lexi. "We need to work on your temper. When ever you get angry I want you to count back from 10,"

"That's so stupid!" Lexi argued.

"Well get used to it cause your doing it," He answered.

"Now we need to make Lexi angry. Uh how do we do that?" Kaoru asked.

"I know! Lexi hates being tickled!" Alex declared. The twins smiled evilly.

"No! Don't tickle me!" Lexi said backing away from them slowly.

"To late!" They yelled and began to tickle the crap out of her.

"NO! HAHAHAHAHA!" Lexi laughed.

"hehehe"

"No!" Lexi yelled slipping away from their grasp "You know I don't-!" Lexi started but then remembered she was supposed to count down.

'Whatever makes them happy,' she sighed and counted down from 10.

"Happy?" She asked when she finished.

"Not yet," Kaoru said "Let's try one more time just to make sure you get it," Then he began tickling her again.

"No!" She yelled and laughed her head off until finally she broke free from him.

"I-! 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1" Lexi counted then took a deep breath.

"Alright!" The twins said and high fived.

"I'm going to go change," Lexi said and left to go change.

"So Kyouya," Precious began "Does the host club have any plans for early October?" She asked.

"No I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Me, Lexi and Alex have a family reunion in Puerto Rico and I was wondering if the host club would like to come?"

"We would all have to talk to our parents and get more information but I don't see why not,"

"Yay!" Then Precious gave Kyouya a kiss on the cheek.

"You missed," He said

"How so?" Precious asked confused. Kyouya then kissed her.

"That's how," Kyouya answered.

"Oh I see," Precious laughed.

"Hey Kaoru, do you know what the host club's plans are for early march?" Lexi asked walking out of the dressing room back into her normal clothes. Kaoru hugged her from behind.

"No. Nothing probably, why?" He asked while kissing her neck.

"Uh, well, um, me, alex, and um precious."

"Mhmm?" Lexi could feel his throat rumbled on her neck.

"You know how hard it is for me to concentrate when you do that." Lexi said in an attempt to make him stop.

"Yeah but I also know you enjoy it." He said with a smile not stopping. L:exi broke free from his grasp turned around and said

"My family is having a reunion in Puerto Rico, and I was wondering if the host club would want to go." She said.

"I'll have to check but I think we can go." Kaoru said with a laugh "Now can I kiss you?"

"Maybe," Lexi answered and she got real close to him so that their lips were inches apart

"Then again, maybe not," she said then ran away from him laughing.

"Aww come on Lex!" He laughed then chased her.

After a few weeks of preparation the flight date arrived….

"Come on Alex! We gotta go! We still have to pick hunni, mori, hikarou and Kaoru!" Lexi yelled up the stairs of their house.

"I'm coming! We still have plenty of time left, you just can't wait to snog Kaoru!" Alex joked walking down the stairs.

"Shut up!" Lexi laughed "I am not going to snog Kaoru! At least I didn't insist on getting a car alone with him like Precious did,"

"Yeah, true that," He agreed "Now let's go or we are going to be late. Gosh Lexi your holding everybody up,"

"What?" Lexi yelled then they jumped into the car and picked everyone up. Tamaki and Haruhi got a private car as well as Kyouya and Precious.

"Are we using a public or private plane?" Hunni asked

"Private," Alex answered.

"Great! Does your plane have a bouncy house like ours?" Hunni excitedly asked.

"Uh, no. Isn't that a safety hazard?" Lexi asked.

"Probably!" Hunni laughed. Everyone began to wonder what type of drug Hunni was on after a short drive they arrived at the Rosa airline.

"Rosa? What does that mean?" Hunni asked.

"It means rose," Haruhi answered walking toward them.

"HARU-CHAN!" Hunni yelled hugging her.

"Hi Haruhi," The group greeted her.

"How'd you know what rosa meant? Te Habla espanol?" Lexi asked.

"Si, un poco," Haruhi answered.

"Sweet,"

"Where's Tamaki?" Hikaoru asked

"Already asleep?" Kaoru added

"Yeah," Haruhi answered.

"Wait, why is he sleep?" Alex asked.

"Because Tamaki and flying don't really mix," Hunni answered.

"Yeah last time he almost threw up on Haruhi," The twins laughed.

"Shut up!" Haruhi said.

"Come on we should get going if we want to get there at a reasonable time," Lexi laughed then they all got on the plane and took off. After a moment,

"Alright we have finished take off, you are now free to move around the cabin," The pilot announced over the intercom. Kyouya took out his laptop powered it on and began to type.

"Are you always working?" Precious asked.

"Yeah, mostly. But actually I'm brushing up in my Spanish right now," Kyouya said and clicked on the Spanish Rosetta stone program.

"You don't need Rosetta stone! You have all you need right here! I'll teach you!" Precious said snapping his laptop closed.

"Okay," He said slightly hesitant.

"So what do you already know?"

"WOW! Mori look how high we are! I love flying!" Hunni exclaimed joyously.

"Yea," Mori agreed.

"Why did I get stuck sitting with Tamaki?" Haruhi pouted as Tamaki flung an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Hahaha," Hikaoru laughed as he put his feet up on the empty seat next to him.

"Hikaoru you know that your sitting with Tamaki on the way back right?" Haruhi asked

"What? Why me?" He asked. Haruhi smiled.

"Well he keeps calling your name out in his sleep," Haruhi said evilly.

"NUH UH!" Hikaoru yelled then went to stare out the window and ignore Haruhi..

"Hey where's Alex?" Kaoru asked.

"He's in the cockpit with the pilot, he always helps him fly. Sometimes the pilot lets him fly by himself," Lexi said.

"Isn't that kinda dangerous?" Kaoru asked suddenly a bit nervous.

"At first it was but Alex knows what he's doing so it's not so dangerous anymore," Lexi answered.

"I see," Kaoru said and shook of his nervous feeling and he drew Lexi close. He softly kissed her once, then twice. He slowly pulled away and asked.

"How we doing in this department?"

"Still hard, but it does get easier," She said with a small smile.

"Good," Kaoru said then kissed her a third time.

"So to put a verb in the present progressive form or –ing form you take off the ending and add –ando for –ar verbs and –iendo for –er and –ir verbs," Precious explained.

"I see. So lavar would become lavando and comer would become comiendo?" Kyouya clarified.

"Yes, now to change who is doing this action you use estar- to be so to say I am eating you would say yo soy comiendo and to say you are eating you would say tu estas comiendo," Precious said.

"Alright I understand," Kyouya said. "How do you say kiss me in Spanish?" He asked.

"Dame un beso," Precious said.

"Dame un beso,"

"Right,"

"Precious," Kyouya said and drew her close "Dame un beso,"

"Oh," She said understand and she kissed him.

Alex walked out from the cockpit and saw Lexi and Kaoru and Precious and Kyouya.

"Wow! I didn't realize it was snogging hour back here!" Alex laughed. The two couples sprang apart.

"What's up?" Lexi asked blushing.

"We are gonna land soon. Get ready for landing," He said then left. After the plane landed everyone got into a car and got ready for a 3 hour car drive to Aguada to San Juan.

"Ugh! I hate Car travel!" Lexi groaned sticking her head out the window and throwing up.

"I only have problems with air travel car travel is fine!" Tamaki said happily.

"Well your just one lucky duck aren't you?" Lexi said grouchily sticking her head back into the car.

"Here Lex take this it will make you feel better," Alex said handing her a little blue pill.

"Thanks," She said and took the pill. She was asleep within minuets.

"Now we don't have to smell barf anymore," Alex said relieved "Kaoru I recommend not kissing her,"

Everyone laughed. After a drive they all arrived at the mansion which was huge even for a mansion. They all said their goodnights and went to sleep. In the morning..

"TAKE THAT ALIEN SCUM!" The tv's character yelled.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked groggily sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Oh hey Lex. Did I wake you?" Precious asked.

"No. the tv did," Lexi said

"Ohh. My bad," Precious laughed. "well good morning"  
"Lexi looked at the tv.

"What are you even watching?" She asked.

"Alien explorers," Precious answered.

"Why?"

"Nothing better on,"

"Oh," Lexi got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower and brushed her teeth.

"Hah! That's what happens when you mess with astro-explorer Caul!" Precious yelled as Lexi came out of the bathroom blow drying her hair with a portable hair dryer.

"Your to into that show," Lexi commented.

"Maybe your just not into that show enough. Ever thought about that?" Precious challenged.

"Oh yeah everyday," Lexi said as she finished drying her hair.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, You want anything?" Lexi asked.

"No I'm good thanks," Precious said. Then Lexi walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. She grabbed a bagel and walked out onto the porch where she saw Tamaki sitting with his back to her.

"Well your up early," She commented taking a bite of her bagel and walking next to him.

"Oh Lexi. I didn't know you were standing there," Tamaki said in one of his rare serious moments.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here? I'm normally the only one out here especially this early," Lexi commented taking another bite of her bagel.

"I just came out here to think," Tamaki answered.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Lexi asked.

"Well I was considering asking someone out," He said.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Lexi asked.

"Haruhi Fujioka," He answered.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh go ahead. She'll probably say yes." Lexi said with a wave of her hand.

"You really think so?" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Yeah, I think she has a crush on you despite how she acts," Lexi said

"Then I'll do it! Right now!" he said heading for the door. Lexi sweat dropped.

"Maybe you should wait for her to wake up!" she said

"Yea. That might help." Kaoru agreed obvious that he heard the entire conversation.

"Kaoru!" Tamaki shrieked "How much did you hear?" he asked oblivious

"Everything from really? who?" he answered.

"Kaoru please don't tell anyone," Tamaki begged.

"Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Good." Tamaki said relieves then he left. Lexi laughed

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your hair," She answered trying to suppress a further laugh.

"It looks like it hasn't been combed in weeks!"

"Oh come on. It's just a little bed head, you know some people say I look good with bed head." he laughed striking a silly pose causing Lexi to laugh even harder.

"Well I don't see it but," Lexi walked to Kaoru and hugged him "as long as it's you I'm ok with it," she said with a smile. Kaoru smiled and hugged her tightly.

" Ewww! Lexi and Kaoru are making out!" Hunni yelled from the porch doorway.

"We are not!" Lexi yelled jumping away from Kaoru.

"Were to!" he argued.

"No. We weren't," Kaoru said "At least not yet,"

"Of course if you wanted us to we could." Lexi said getting close to him again

"Yea,"

They both put their faces closer and acted like they were going to kiss.

"EW!" Hunni shrieked and ran from the doorway. They laughed.

"Alright Mr. Bed head I gotta go call my mom and see about her plane," Lexi said beginning to pull away but Kaoru held her tightly.

"Not without saying goodbye," he said

"Oh right, I'm sorry," Lexi said then acted like she was going to kiss him but then dodged his lips and licks his cheek.

"What the heck?" Kaoru said jumping away from her. Lexi laughed and quickly left the room. Kaoru laughed and wiped the saliva from his face.

"Oh that's real cute," Hikaoru commented walking in.

"Shut up," He laughed

"So she still has problems kissing you, huh?" Hikaoru asked

"What? How do you know about that!" Kaoru asked shocked.

"Kaoru I'm your twin, twin telepathy duh, well that and you talk in your sleep." Hikaoru answered simply.

"Yea well.."

"How can you be sure she really likes you when she won't kiss you?" he asked.

"I know Lexi likes me, that I have no doubt about that." Kaoru said.

"Alright well I'll make you a bet, I bet you can't get Lexi to kiss you in 3 days," Hikaoru challenged.

"You are so on," Kaoru said

"And it can't be a wimpy kiss it has to be like a make out," Hikaoru said.

"What are we betting? What's the loser have to do?" Kaoru asked.

"The loser has to-" Hikaoru was cut off by Kyouya angrily yelling

"PRECIOUS? WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP SO FUCKING EARLY?"

"Loser has to wake Kyouya up!"

"Because it's 11 fucking o'clock and your not awake!" Precious yelled back pulling the covers off of the boxer clad Kyouya.

"Ugh! Precious you better leave me alone or I'll kill you i swear I will!" he threatened shoving his head under a pillow.

"No you won't, you like me to much now get up and get your ass downstairs or I'll come back with the water bucket," she threatened then left.

"Ugh!" Kyouya groaned then got up and started dressing.

"Everyone gathered in the dinning room for brunch.

"Alright you guys get'em while they're hot!" Lexi said setting down a big plate of pancakes.

"Lexi when is ma' and everyone going to get here?" Alex asked.

"Oh. Well we made a mistake on the dates and came a little early they aren't coming till late Wednesday night.

"Oh I see,"

"So we have 3 days to do whatever?" Precious asked.

"Pretty much,"

"Oh that's great! Then me and Haruhi can go out on

Our date today!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Date?" everyone except those who knew yelled.

"Yeah Tamamki- sempai asked me out this morning. It was actually really funny he got on his knee like he was going to propose and asked," Haruhi laughed.

"Like all gentlemen should"

Tamaki said smoothly.

"Don't ruin it," Haruhi said flatly.

"Alright so Haruhi and Tamaki are going out. Does anyone else have anything they want to do today?" Asked Precious

"I just wana hang around the house," Alex and Lexi said at the same time. Everyone smiled and Alex and Lexi glared at each other.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"Okay well Haruhi let's leave at around say 2?" Tamaki said

"Which means we have an hour to play dress up!" the twins said and dragged Haruhi out of the room even though she still had a pancake in her mouth.

About an hour later.

"You guys was this really necessary?" Haruhi asked looking at her reflection. She had extensions put in her hair and her hair in a pony tail she was also wearing a pair of short shorts and a white T- shirt with a little red vest over it.

"Yes it was,"

"Now it's time for your date,"

"So go!" they said and pushed her out the door where she ran into Tamaki.

"Oh. Haruhi I was just looking for you. You ready to go?" he asked

"Yea," she said "where are we going to go anyway?"

"To a nearby town Lexi suggested for us. She said it was cool for tourists to see,"

"It is," Lexi said walking toward them "Haruhi, will you be able to translate what people say or do you need a translator?" she asked

"Um I think I can do well enough on my own," Haruhi said "but thanks though,"

"Okay you two have fun!" Lexi said walking inside.

"Let's go!" Tamaki exclaimed and they began their walk to the village they saw beautiful houses and odd foliage they even got a glimpse of a nearby beach, soon they arrived at the little town people everywhere were buying, and selling things and laughing and talking.

"Wow," Haruhi said amazed at the sight.

"Yeah hey look!" Tamaki excitedly yelled and pointed at a man riding on a horse bareback

"Cool,"

They walked deeper into the town and they explored all the different places and restaurants until they came across one that sounded familiar

"La corazón!" Haruhi exclaimed "that's where Lexi and Kaoru went theres one back in Japan!"

"Do you want to go?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure!" She exclaimed and they entered the restaurant.

"Hola! Yo soy Israel." the man the desk greeted them. "Te quiera bailar o comer o los doses?" He asked.

"um Tamaki do you want to dance or eat or both?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm not hungry are you? Let's just dance," he said.

"Okay. Bailar por favor," she said.

"Vale." Israel said and Haruhi and Tamaki walked onto the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" Tamaki exclaimed and the two began to do so.

A few hours later at the mansion..

"Where are they dinners nearly ready," Lexi said stirring a pot of beans.

"I don't know but it's time for them to get back, I'll go and find them." Alex said and left the house to walk toward the town.

"They are probably lost knowing Tamaki sense of direction he could get Lost in a one room house," Alex said picking up his pace. He started to jog, then run, then sprint and he ran smack into another person.

"Ouch!" Alex said falling on his butt. 'aw man who did I hit?' he thought. He looked and saw he had ran straight into.. A girl? 'a very cute girl,' alex thought

"Perdón señorita. Lo siento," he (excuse me miss. Im sorry) said standing then helping her up.

"No hay problema. Yo estoy vale. " she said blushing a bit.( no problem I'm ok)

"¿Como Te llama?" Alex asked.

"Me llama Marisol, ¿Y tu?" Marisol asked.(my name is Marisol and you?)

"oh, me llama Alex," he said.( oh my name is Alex)

"Alex. ¿Pues que es la problema. ¿Está todo bien?" she asked.( Alex what's the problem? Is everything ok?)

"Mis amigos se pierden. Un hombre y una mujer," he said.( my friends are lost a man and a woman)

"¿Qué aspecto tienen?" she asked. (what do they look like?)

"Pues el hombre está alto y tiene el pelo rubio y corto u la mujer está baja y tiene pelo marrón y largo," he described. (the man is tall and has short blonde hair and the girl is short and has long brown hair)

"Tus amigos están en La Corazón" she said.

"Gracias," Alex said and started to run away.

"¡Espera! Aquí está mi número, llámame" she said writing it on his arm. (Wait! Here's my number, call me) then she ran away.

"Score!" he said with a smile then he ran to the restaurant.

Haruhi and Tamaki danced like the had ants in their pants, Hispanic ants of course. They Salsa'd and meregue'd and cha cha'd for hours on end. Haruhi tripped over her feet more than a few times but Tamaki caught her and set her back on her feet.

"Haruhi despite your bad dancing. I'm having a great time tonight," Tamaki said Haruhi smiled

"Yeah, and despite falling all over myself so am I," she laughed.

Tamaki smiled, he blushed and quickly bent over and kissed Haruhi. Haruhi was shocked, she blushed and kissed him back,

"Wow. And on the first date to." Alex laughed walking up to Haruhi and Tamaki who sprang apart and blushed like crazy.

"Uh, well, um." they both stuttered looking for the right words.

"Hey I won't tell if you won't." he laughed "Now come on. Lex is gonna have my head if I don't get you guys home soon." he said and the three left the restaurant.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Kaoru. Can you pass me the sazón please?" Lexi asked.

"Sure," he said and grabbed the Sazón and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said adding some to her cooking pot. Kaoru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That smells wonderful," he breathed in her ear. Lexi shivered.

"D-don't Kaoru," she stuttered.

"Why not?" he purred into her ear.

"Cause, cause." Lexi mumbled trying to think of an excuse.

"No reason?" he questioned then lightly nipped her ear. Lexi softly gasped. She shook her head.

"I'm cooking, everyone will want to eat soon." she said more to herself than Kaoru. Kaoru sighed.

"Why do you always push me away?" he asked. Lexi hesitated.

"I'm cooking. Not pushing you away," she said quietly. Kaoru rolled his eyes

"How many more excuses will you come up with?" he asked then left the kitchen. Lexi bit her lip. She knew how silly she was being.

"I'll try harder," she whispered "I promise,"

A few mins later...

"Were back!" Alex called as he, Haruhi and Tamaki walked into the house,

"Great! Dinners just about ready!" Lexi said setting the last dish on the table.

"Alright!"

Everyone gathered at the table. Alex said grace and everyone ate. The meal was fantastic! Lechona, patelles, arroz con gondules, and arroz con dulce for dessert. Everyone enjoyed the meal. After dinner everyone retired to their bedrooms for a good nights sleep.

Kaoru was standing in a room filled with hearts of reds and pinks and whites. It looked like a hunny moon sweet at a fancy hotel. Kaoru was just about to turn around when he felt two arms wrap lightly around is waist and up his shirt.

"Huh?"

"Are you ready?" a seductive voice asked.

"Wait. I recognize that voice." Kaoru said. He turn and saw Lexi, though was she was wearing made his jaw drop. She was wearing long thigh high black stockings that clipped to her underwear which was just a skimpy black thong. Over that she was wearing and extremely short black nightgown looking thing that was see through. Lexi gently pushed Kaoru and he fell on to the bed. She quickly strattled him and began to kiss him. Kaoru sat bolt up in bed.

"What the?" he said confused.

"Oh was just a dream," he said unsettled looking around the room he was staying in. He sighed and layed back down and quickly fell asleep again.

The next morning...

"Good morning," Kyouya said grouchily sitting at the breakfast table. 11:30 was to early for him to wake up.

"Good morning!" Precious said cheerfully sitting next to Kyouya.

"Why do you look so grouchy?" Precious asked with a smile

"No reason." he said forcing a smile. He knew that if he hadn't gotten up he would have ice cold water thrown on him.

"Foods ready!" Lexi called bringing out several plates of eggs, toast, and sausage, Haruhi was right behind her with orange juice and milk jugs.

"Are Hikaoru and Kaoru up yet?" Precious asked.

"I don't know. I know hunni and Mori have been up for hours and Alex is awake. Do you want me to go see?" Lexi asked.

"No need! I already brought them down!" Hunni exclaimed as he, Mori and Hikaoru and Kaoru walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hi guys!" Lexi greeted them.

"Hey,"

They all sat down and ate.

"Any big plans for today?" Alex asked.

"I want to go shopping!" Precious exclaimed.

"Alright so I guess precious is going shopping, is someone going with you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I am," Kyouya said.

"Good, anyone else have plans?" Alex asked.

"I was thinking of going to the stable and do some horseback riding? Anyone up for that?" Lexi suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Sounds like fun,"

"So cool!"

"hm," were some of the answers.

"Alright everyone is going to horseback riding except Precious and Kyouya?" Alex clarified.

"Yep. Seems like it," Lexi said

"Alright well for horseback riding we should probably start early let's leave here in about an hour," she said.

"Okay."

"Kyouya lets leave around too," she said.

"Okay," Kyouya answered. So in about an hour everyone left the house.

"Okay Kyouya. I want to go look for a few purses. What do you want to look for?" precious asked when they reached a huge strip mall.

"I wanted to for a new laptop case," Kyouya said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Precious exclaimed and dragged Kyouya to the closest store.

"I want the big horse!" Hunni yelled running towards the biggest horse in the stable.

"No. Hunni I think that will have to be Mori's because he's so tall," Haruhi said.

"But but,"

"It's okay we have tons of big horses! I'm sure everyone will get a great horse." Lexi said reassuringly.

"Yay!" hunni yelled jumping on the horse.

"Alright does everyone know how to ride?" Lexi asked.

"Yep!" everyone yelled.

"Great! Then let's saddle up and get going!" Lexi said saddling her own horse. Everyone picked and saddled their horse and before long they were on a trail. Everyone was riding fine, until.

"NEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!" Kaoru's horse screeched and bolted.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed.

"Kaoru!" Lexi shouted and kicked her horse to chase after them.

"Lexi!" Kaoru yelled.

"Hold on Kaoru!" Lexi yelled back.

"Hey, Kyouya. What do you think of this bag?" Precious asked holding out a purple and black bag.

"It's nice, what do you think of this laptop case?" he asked holding out a black and red checkered case.

"Umm I think this one would be better." precious said and pulled out a black case that said "MR. PIMP!" in big flashy diamonds across the front.

"Uhh I think not." He said with a smile.

"Alright if you insist." she laughed and put the case away.

"Are you gonna get that bag?" Kyouya asked

"Yeah. I think so," She said and walked to the cashier and paid.

"Gracias!" she said and walked out.

The two walked around the stores and window shopped a bit. They walked past a dark ally and a man dressed in black jumped out and stabbed precious in the upper thigh.

"OUCH! SHIT!" she yelled. The man grabbed her new purse and ran.

"Hey!" Kyouya yelled and ran after him. Kyouya easily caught up with the man and beat him senseless.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE! IM CALLING THE COPS!" Kyouya yelled and did so. He ran back to precious.

"Hey how are you doing? Where did he stab you?" Kyouya asked gently.

"In my leg," precious said calmly.

"He actually missed and only grazed me I don't need an ambulance or anything. You can just fix me up and home." she said

Lexi's horse had now caught up to Kaoru's. Lexi then stood on her horse and jumped on to Kaoru's and she stuck the landing.

"Whew. I didn't think I was gonna make that." she said and yanked hard on the reins. The horse skidded to a stop. Lexi breathed a sigh of relief. Kaoru did to.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Lexi asked and looked over every inch of his body.

"No. I'm fine, thanks to you." He said.

"Thank god!" she said then she sent her lips crashing down on his. Kaoru was obviously shocked by this unusual move but nevertheless he kissed her back. Lexi broke the kiss after a moment.

"I'm sorry, I just.."

"You don't have to apologize" Kaoru said "thats what I've wanted for a very long time."

"I thought about what you said yesterday in the kitchen, I do jut come up with random excuses. And I need to stop or I'll end up hurting someone I keep close to my heart." she said. She kissed him again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They sat there and kissed, enjoying the closness they felt with each other. They heard someone clear there throat. The two stopped kissing and looked around and saw Hikaoru behind a bend of the road.

"Umm, guys. If your done. We gotta go." Hikaoru said with a smile. Lexi and Kaoru looked at each other, they smiled and said.

"Nope, were not done. Come back later," and they began to kiss again.

"Come on you guys Precious got hurt. We have to go check and see how she's doing," Hikaoru said.

"What?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Ouch!" Precious yelped as she pulled her pants down off the cut.

"Oh, that's not to bad," Kyouya said examining the cut. It was around 3 to 4 inches long but not too deep. Deep enough to bleed an hurt though.

"Here, I'm going to put some of this disinfecting cream on it. It might sting but try not to move," Kyouya said uncapping the bottle.

"Alright, I'll try."

Kyouya took a bit of the cream and began to rub it in.

"That shit hurts!" Precious yelled and jerked her leg away quickly. Kyouya who had still been rubbing in the cream, didn't have time to move his hand and it slipped. Into a very odd place.

"Uh," Precious said shocked. Kyouya's face was beet red.

"Hey Precious are you-" Lexi began to say as she walked into the room.

"Oh god," she nurtured turning around and walking right back out again.

"I'm sorry," Kyouya said moving his hand quickly.

"Yeah well. It's my fault," she said and laughed.

"I think Lexi is scared for life."

"Yeah that's probably a safe assumption," Kyouya agreed.

He finished bandaging her up then the two left to find Lexi.

"Lexi-"

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" She yelled covering her ears.

"Come on Lex, we weren't doing anything, Kyouya was cleaning my cut." Precious explained.

"Then why was his hand-"

"The stuff he put on my leg hurt so I moved my leg and well his hand slipped" precious explained with a small blush.

"Oh, I see," Lexi hesitantly said.

"Yep,"

"So you're okay?"

"Fine,"

"Alright. Lexi awkwardly left the room.

"So is she okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah is she okay?"

"Did she get badly hurt?"

"How's she doing?"

"She's fine you guys!" Lexi answered everyone.

"Just a small leg wound, nothing big." she explained.

"Ohh,"

"Well. If it's nothing big why don't we go back to the stable!" Hunni asked.

"By the time we would get there it would be to dark," Haruhi said.

"Aww!" Hunni whined.

"Yeah, well it's 5 o'clock now, I'm going to start making dinner now," Lexi said and left to go into the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Kaoru quickly said and followed her.

"Hey Kaoru, what's-" Kaoru took over Lexi's mouth with his own.

"Huh?" Lexi said after the kiss was broken.

"I just wanted tool finish properly what we started earlier." Kaoru explained seductively.

"Oh," Lexi smiled and whispered to him.

"If you really want, tonight we can continue earlier,"

Kaoru laughed.

"Who are you and what have you done to Lexi?" He asked. Lexi smiled.

"Scaring the crap out of me really changed the way I view something's," She said.

"Alright well, I'm game," he whispered back "say midnight on the porch,"

"You got it,"

Lexi stepped back and began looking around the kitchen.

"Now for cooking,"

Lexi and Kaoru made a simple dinner for everyone. The night was pretty uneventful, until midnight on the porch..

"Kaoru?" Lexi whispered in the darkness of the porch. The only source of light came from the moon and that wasn't helping her much.

"Kaoru!" she whispered a bit louder. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she felt breath on her neck.

"There's my princess," he whispered into her ear. Lexi smiled.

"I'd rather not be the princess," she said

"Just pretend you're the princess and I'm the prince who just saved you from death. How do you plan to reward the prince?" he asked

"Like this," Lexi turned and plopped a kiss right on his mouth. Kaoru responded by gently walking them over to a chair where they continued. They whispered sweet nothings and kisses each other, until a light turned on in the kitchen. Kaoru froze, Lexi quickly spun around to see who had turned on the light.

"Poppop?" she asked confused. In the doorway stood her grandfather. He was an older man I'm his fifties he had greying hair that was starting to fade. He had a slight stomach on him and he had a darker complexion but not dark enough to be considered black.

"Lexi? What are you doing?" He asked. His voice heavy with a puerto rican accent.

"Um, well, i-" she stuttered and stood from her seat. Which just happened to be kaoru's lap. Her Grandfathers eyes grew wide.

"Your mother's coming!" he said. Lexi cursed then pushed Kaoru over the edge of the porch rail, where he fell in a bush.

"I'm sorry! Just stay there!" Lexi apologized then quickly turned around. Lexi's mother stood in the door way next to her father. Lexi's mother had darker skin like her father, she was short about 5'3 and was more on the overweight side. She had short brown said and big brown eyes that made her look very precious.

"Oh hi Lexi, it's so nice to see you. What are you doing out here so late?" her mother asked.

"I just came out here to think," Lexi answered "its nice to see you to mama."

"Yeah. Well I'm tired so we'll talk in the morning. Okay?" her mom said and left the room. Lexi let out a breath of relief.

"Can I come out now?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Lexi said and helped Kaoru out from the bushes and back onto the porch.

"What was that about?" he asked picking a leaf out of his hair.

"I'll explain in a minuet," Lexi said and turned to her grandfather.

"Why are you guys even here?" Lexi asked angrily. "You were supposed to come tomorrow!"

"Well we were all ready early so we just came," poppop explained. Lexi sighed.

"Now, before I go," he said looking at Kaoru.

"Who are you and why were you kissing my granddaughter?" he asked menacingly.

"Um, my name is Kaoru Hitachiin. I'm her boyfriend sir." Kaoru said nervously.

"I see," he said then looked at Lexi.

"Será mejor tener cuidado con un novio. ¿Sabes lo que tu madre va a hacer si se entera." (you better be careful with a boyfriend. You know what your mother will do if she finds out)

He warned.

"Sí. Lo sé, pero ella no se enterará!" (Yes, I know but she won't find out!) Lexi retorted. Then her grandfather left leaving Lexi and Kaoru alone.

"Alright wana explain everything to me now?" Kaoru asked taking one of her hands.

"I probably should shouldn't I," Lexi sighed.

"Well sit down, it's a long story."

Kaoru sat back into the door and pulled Lexi back on top of him.

"Alright," Lexi started getting herself settled

"Well, my mother isn't exactly a fair, good one like you would think. About a year after the clown incident my mother noticed that I didn't care for boys as she would have liked. So she got very angry for some reason, at me and my sister. My sister only because she stood up for me. She said that when we started dating on our own free will that she would rip us from that person and force us to we'd a person of her choosing," Lexi explained.

"What? That makes no sense!" Kaoru exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I don't know why she is such a bitch a bout it," Lexi said

"No offense but your mom's an asshole," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I know." Lexi sighed "And now that she's here we can't act as a couple," Lexi said and stood from his lap.

"Lexi..."

"I'm sorry but it's only for a few days, and maybe we can still meet at night, but even that would be extremely dangerous." Lexi said dejectedly.

"I should probably go," she sighed. She turned and gave Kaoru one last kiss before she left and went to her room.

The morning...

"So moms here?"

"Yeah, she arrived late last night. Be careful with Kyouya we don't want you two getting caught,"

"We won't." Precious then stood and left the room and walked over to Kyouyas and she banged on the door.

"KYOUYA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! WE NEED TO TALK! NOW!" She yelled banging on the door.

"WHAT... Do you want?" Kyouya asked roughly pulling the door open.

"We need to talk," Precious said pushing past him and walking into the room.

"And about, dare I ask what?" Kyouya asked shutting the door. Precious explained the situation with her mother.

"I see," Kyouya said now fully awake.

"Yea, so we have to act like were just friends," precious said.

"Around her, but not around her," Kyouya pulled Precious close. " we can still do this," he said and he kissed her. The two sat there in their embrace

INSERT LINE HERE

Lexi walked in to the kitchen and saw her mother, mayda, sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee.

"Hola" Lexi greeted her mother.

"Hola princesa." mayda replied.

"Aw, come on. You know I don't like being called princess." Lexi argued. Her mom ignored her comment.

"So what are your plans for today?" she asked.

"Well, I was planning on helping you and everyone get ready for the party tonight," Lexi answered.

"Oh honey, we won't need your help," her mom said " Me, your aunts and Mommom are more than enough capable of getting ready ourselves. You go and have fun! Have you been to the beach yet?" she asked.

"No, I haven't are you sure you won't need my help?" Lexi asked

"Of course! You and your friends go to the beach and have fun! We will all be together an the party tonight!" her mom said

"Alright, if your sure,"

Lexi rounded everyone up and they all went to the beach. They went into a restaurant called "the ocean floor" for breakfast.

"So were just gonna hang at the beach today?" Hikaoru clarified.

"Yep, she says her, my titi's (pronounced thi thi its slang for aunt) And Mommom are enough people," Lexi said bitterly.

"Why do you call your aunts titi?(thi thi) and your grandparents Mommom and poppop?" Hunni asked.

"Because Tia in Spanish means aunt," Alex began.

"and titi is slang for Tia, so you would call your aunt titi whatever their name is, like my aunts are Titi Nely and Titi Teresa," Lexi said

"We call our grandparents Mommom and poppop because well our grandma is our moms mom and I'm not sure why we call poppop, poppop." precious finished.

"Oh!" Hunni exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's how we roll." alex laughed. When everyone had finished eating they headed down to the beach shore.

"It's so pretty here!" Tamaki exclaimed swinging Haruhi around.

"Tamaki! I'm gonna barf!" Haruhi yelled. Everyone laughed

"Precious! Let's go in the water!" Hunni yelled from on top Mori's shoulders.

"Okay!" Precious exclaimed and let go of Kyouyas hand which she had been holding and ran to the water with them. Everyone except Alex, Lexi and Kyouya got into the water and started to play. They set up a few towels and umbrellas in the sand.

"Lexi!" Kaoru yelled running up to her. He was soaking wet.

"Come on in! The water's great!" he laughed.

"No bathing suit," she said gesturing to her body.

"I'm sure we can find one!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"No, it's cool. I was never big on swimming. I think I'll just sit back and watch for today. But you go and have fun!" Lexi said with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yep. positive."

"Alright then," Kaoru shrugged and went back into the water.

"I'm gonna take a little walk," Lexi said after a bit. She stood and brushed some sand off her jeans.

"Alright, don't wander to far though. I don't want to have to go looking for you," Alex joked.

"I'll try," Lexi laughed. She began to walk around. She liked going to the beach, even if she never swam. Just being there lifted her spirits. Lexi walked around a bit more and she saw a small cliff that hung a bit over the ocean. Naturally Lexi thought it would have a good view so she climbed up it and looked over at the sea.

"Wow, it's so pretty," she said breathing in the ocean air.

"Hey look what I've found here!" She heard a voice yell from behind her. She turned and saw several big guys walking up the cliff from behind her. She sized up her enemies and looked for their mostly likely attack route.

"Hey sugar lips? How you doin?" one of the men asked.

"I was doing fine," she answered.

"Hey baby, why don't you come with us? It will be allot more fun than looking at water," another man said.

"Thanks but I'll pass," Lexi said with a fake smile. She wanted these guys to leave before she got really angry.

"Aww, come on sweetheart, we don't bite," one man said

"That hard!" another man yelled. They all laughed.

"Come on!" a man said and took a few steps closer to her.

"Come any closer and I'll smash you to bits!" Lexi yelled. The men laughed.

"Ohh, I'm so scared," he said mockingly he took a few more steps and reached for her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Lexi yelled and side stepped away from him. She had to be louder and cause a commotion.

"Aww don't be like that!" another man said and reached for her.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lexi yelled getting away from that man to.

"COME ON SWEETS! Give us the goods," a man laughed and grabbed her arm. Lexi twisted and sent the man off the edge of the cliff into the water.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT BITCH!" One man yelled and took a swing at her. Lexi ducked and kicked him in the gut. The others began attacking. Lexi fought most of them off but one caught her from behind.

"Hahaha," he laughed "I got you now,"

"LET HER GO!" Kaoru yelled as he and the host club ran up to meet them.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"I'm her boyfriend!" he yelled. The man laughed.

"How well does she put out? Actually don't answer I'll find out soon enough," the man laughed.

"You bastard!" Kaoru yelled.

"Let me go!" Lexi yelled trying to shake him off but the man held tight.

"No way baby. Your mine," he laughed.

"Let her go!" Hunni yelled and charged toward the man and kicked him in the stomach.

"Woah!" the man lost his balance and had to throw Lexi off the edge to keep himself from falling.

Lexi screamed as she plummeted toward the water.

"LEXI!" Kaoru yelled and ran over the edge and jumped into the water.


	19. Chapter 19

Kaoru dived into the water a few seconds after Lexi slammed into it.

"LEXI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kaoru called. He looked around frantically.

"KAORU!" Hikaoru yelled from on top the cliff. "OVER THERE!" he yelled and pointed to a spot a few paces away from him. He looked, and saw a body floating there.

"LEXI!" he frantically swam over to the spot and took Lexi into his arms. He put his ear next to her mouth. No breath. Kaoru swam to the shore quickly

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" He yelled. Everyone quickly ran to him.

"She's not?"

"No! Someone help her!" He yelled tears welling up in his eyes.

"Give her to me!" Kyouya yelled and quickly ran over to Kaoru, he layed Lexi on the sand and pumped her chest then checked for breath.

"Sorry about this Kaoru," He said quickly and put his lips to her and blew into her mouth. He switched from pumping her chest the blowing into her mouth for a few minuets, until finally Lexi coughed up water and took deep gasps of air.

"Your okay!" Precious yelled. Everyone took a big sigh of relief.

"What- what happened?" Lexi asked still trying to catch her breath.

"That jerk pushed you into the water," Hunni said darkly.

"Oh yea," Lexi said then tried to sit up.

"You should wait for a minuet before you sit up." Kyouya advised.

"Eh, should but," Lexi sat up quickly "Not going to."

"Your going to hurt yourself lay back down." Kyouya said the doctor instinct taking over him.

"Why? Im fine." Lexi said and tried to stand.

"Stop!" Kyouya yelled trying to pull her gently back down.

"No!" Lexi argued and continued to stand.

"Lexi listen to him," Kaoru said.

"I'm fine!" She argued and stood to her full height.

"You weren't breathing for 3 minuets, your not okay.' Kyouya said.

"Stop being stubborn!" Kaoru yelled. This angered Lexi.

"I'M not being stubborn! You wana see stubborn?" Lexi challenged. Then she ran and did a cartwheel with a backhand spring at the end, and she fell on her butt.

"Ouch," She winced.

"See you're not okay! Don't do stupid things!" Kaoru yelled at her.

"Just shut up Kaoru! I can't land that half the time!" Lexi yelled back and stood to her feet again. Kaoru walked up to her and got close to her, Lexi saw that he still had tears in his eyes.

"Stop. Your going to kill yourself," He said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Lexi yelled and turned and walked away.

"Why is she being so stubborn?" Kaoru asked turning toward everyone.

"Lexi's just like that, she hates showing weakness." Alex said

"Just give her time to cool down, before you knowing it you two will be all lovey dovey again," Precious said with a smile. Kaoru sighed. Lexi had walked back to their towels and wrapped her self up in one.

'Its stupid,' Lexi thought 'it was only 3 minuets. Not a big deal,' Everyone continued to try and have fun but after awhile they just got bored. Lexi and Kaoru still hadn't made up by the end of their day at the beach. They all piled into their limo and drove home.

"Were here," the limo driver said as he pulled up to the curb.

"Thanks," alex said and everyone got out of the car and walked into the house.

"LEXI! PRECIOUS! ALEX!" a voice yelled and a woman ran down the hall. She had longish brown hair and light brown eyes. She was a slender woman with a... Ahem... Uh huge chestern region. The woman ran up to Alex, Lexi and Precious an hugged the crap out of them.

"Can't...breath.." Lexi gasped.

"... Your crushing," alex managed out.

"... Us.." precious gasped.

"I know!" the woman exclaimed and then let go.

"Titi Nely do you always have to do that?"

"Yes I do!" she exclaimed and pinched each of the cheeks extremely hard.

"Ouch!"

"Alright, well I'm going to take a shower before the party so..." Lexi began inching for the stairway.

"Okay but don't even think about dressing your self! That's my job!" Titi Nely yelled. The twins smiled evilly.

"We like her," they said in unison.

"Oh I bet," Lexi said sourly and she turned and ran up the stairs and took a shower. Everyone got themselves ready for the party as well. Titi Nely dressed Lexi as well as precious. She put Precious in bright blue short shorts and a gold tank top with a bright blue skull on the front.

Since Lexi refused to wear anything short she was dressed in green skinny jeans with army print and a black tank top with an army print light jacket over it.

"You guys look great!" Titi Nely yelled in excitement.

"Great, can we go now?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah I'm ready to party," precious added.

"Alright come on," Titi Nely laughed and they all went and joined the party. The party was outside in their backyard. Their were lights of all sorts of colors flashing around everywhere and music pumped everyone to dance crazily on the dance floor that had been set up. Their were drinks and food of all different types all lined up on a huge table.

"TITI TERESA! Precious and Lexi yelled and glomped their other aunt. She was slightly on the heavier side and she had darker skin like her father,

She had short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hahaha! There you are! I was starting to wonder if I'd ever see you guys!" she laughed and hugged them both.

"Yeah well we got a bit caught up with Titi Nely," Precious said gesturing toward both their outfits.

"Haha, I can see that," she laughed.

"Are those my granddaughters I see?" Mommom said.

"MOMMOM!" Precious and Lexi yelled and hugged her tightly.

"It's been awhile!" they laughed hugging her.

"It sure has,"

The party went on like that for most of the night. Everyone danced and had a great time, the food was great and everyone had a great time. Lexi and Kaoru never talked to each other once an Kyouya and Precious had a hard time keeping their hands off each other. At around 1 am the party ended and everyone went to bed. The next morning...

Lexi was brushing her teeth when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly finished brushing and went to answer the door.

"Hel-" Lexi said when her mouth was cut off by Kaoru's.

"Whoo! It's getting hot in here!" Precious laughed.

"Shut up!" Lexi blushed and stepped out of the door and closed it.

"Hey what was that about?" She asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. You just really scared me, but I overreacted and I'm sorry," He said. "I don't want to be angry with you."

"Me to. I'm sorry. I know I can be stubborn. Sorry," Lexi apologized. Kaoru and Lexi kissed.

"Well, well, well," a voice said from behind them. Lexi's heart dropped when she recognized the voice. Yeah. It was her moms.

"Uh," Lexi muttered and pushed Kaoru away.

"It's not what it looks like," Kaoru said quickly

"Oh I'm sure it is," her mom, mayda, said with a smile. " Lexi is this your boyfriend? Don't lie to me"

"No! I'm not I put the moves on her!" Kaoru yelled.

"Well Lexi seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit," Mayda said. Lexi sighed.

"Yea mama, he's my boyfriend." she said.

"I knew it! Finally! Let's get working we have a wedding to plan! And I have just the man for you," mayda said excitedly and pulled Lexi away from Kaoru and dragged her away. Kaoru stood there shocked for a moment.

"Did I just lose my girlfriend?" he asked himself. He sprinted to his brothers bed room and he banged on the door loudly.

"HIKAORU ANSWER THE DOOR! I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Kaoru yelled. Hikaoru Swung the door open

"What's going on?" he asked. Kaoru walked into his room and explained the hole mother situation to him and how they had gotten caught.

"OH MY GOD! THATS HORRIBLE!" Hikaoru yelled.

"What do we do? She can't force Lexi to we'd some random jack ass!"

"Maybe Kyouya will have an idea," Hikaoru suggested. So the two of them went to annoy the crap out of him.

"KYOUYA! WAKE UP!" They yelled banging on his door.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kyouya yelled roughly yanking the door open.

"It's code red! We need to talk to you!" they yelled

"What's wrong?" he impatiently asked.

"Lexi's mom found out me and her were dating!" Kaoru blurted out.

"Really?" Kyouya asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah and know she's gonna be forced to marry some douche bag!" Hikaoru added.

"I see come in," Kyouya said and let them into his room.

INSERT LINE HERE

"Oh Lexi! This is going to be so nice!" Mayda exclaimed.

"You'll look so cute in a wedding dress and the man I have will be perfect for you! He's a doctor and boy is he rich! His name is Miguel Mirandez." mayda dished.

"Mom, I don't want to get married!" Lexi Said for the hundredth time in the past hour.

"I gave you a choice! Marry who I pick," she said " or be alone forever. You chose," she said and flipped through a wedding magazine. Lexi sighed

"I'm not going to wear some super big, poofy wedding dress so don't plan on it." Lexi said bitterly.

"Of course not," Mayda said. For the remaining few days Lexi's mom kept planning the wedding and of course, that meant Lexi had to stay with her. Mayda wanted the wedding to be as soon as possible, that way Lexi couldn't think of a way on how to get out of it. Miguel lived in bayamón puerto Rico he was going to drive over and meet his bride they day before the wedding which so happened to be the day after the host club flew back to Japan.

INSERT LINE HERE

"I hate that man!" Lexi yelled slamming the door to her bed room.

"Why don't you like him?" precious asked, she had stayed behind for the wedding.

"He is narcissistic, and cocky! he only thinks for himself. He's such a pig!" Lexi yelled.

"And ma is still gonna make you marry him?" precious asked.

"Yep! she said that he was handsome and rich so I should just keep my mouth shut and enjoy the fruits of my labor!" Lexi yelled.

"That is something ma would say."

Lexi flopped down hard on to her bed and screamed into her pillow.

"I miss Kaoru!" Lexi shinned and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry Lex," precious said "this is horrible."

"I'm going to bed," Lexi said and tugged the blanket over her face.

"Alright," precious said. Suddenly her phone rang. Precious snatched it up and ran into the bathroom to take the call.

"hello?"

"Hey precious, it's Kyouya."

Precious's eyes widened. He was supposed to be on the plane.

"How are you calling me? Shouldn't you be on a plane back to Japan?"

"Precious, do you really think that we would just go and let Lexi marry some random asshole?" Kyouya asked.

"Well, I didnt know what to think!" precious exclaimed "so do you have a plan? Can we get Lexi out of this?"

"Yep you ready?"

"Yeah, what's the plan?"

INSERT LINE HERE

The next day was Lexi's wedding ceremony. They had rented beach for it to be on. They had flowers of all colors, shapes and sizes every where, their were rows and rows of white chairs along the sides of a long white rug that served as an aisle. At the far end of the aisle was a beautifully decorated arch. It was white with greenery and big red roses twisted into it. The entire scene was breathtaking, it was one you would see out of a movie or magazine. But when Lexi's eyes fell apron it she felt nothing more than a strong sense of vomit. While everyone spent their morning preparing for the wedding Lexi spent hers trying to sabotage it. She vomited on her dress, a slinky white gown with beading on the bust, she "accidentally" fell into a bath of water and ruined her hair and makeup, she demolished the wedding party's outfits by pour bleach on them again by "accident", and she almost broke the grooms leg. But all her efforts were in vain because they had extra outfits for everyone, an expert make up and hair crew and paramedics at the ready. Before she knew it everyone had arrives and it was almost time for her dreaded walk down the aisle.

"Mom, I really don't want to do this," Lexi said in a final attempt to get herself out of this.

"You'll be fine," mayda said with a smile that clearly said 'your going to do this wether you like it or not.'

"It's time," one of the bridesmaids said cheerfully.

"Alright!" Mayda exclaimed and pushed Lexi out the door. They arrived outside in the nick of time. Mayda grabbed Lexi in a vice like grip and began to tug her down the aisle. Lexi had never felt so terrified or sick in her entire life as her mother and her reached the end with Miguel at it.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together Lexi Rosario and Miguel Mirandez in holy matrimony, Which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the preacher said and took a pause.

"I HAVE A REASON!" A voice yelled from the back of the room. Everyone turned around to see who had yelled. At the back of the room was Kaoru in a white tux siting on top of a majestic white horse. Kaoru hopped of the horse and yelled

"THESE TWO SHOULD NOT BE WED BECAUSE THE BRIDE IS BEING FORCED TO BY HERE MOTHER! SHE HAS NO DESIRE TO BE MARRIED TO THIS MAN!"

everyone gasped.

"Is that true?"

"Really?"

"WHAT?"

"No!"

"Would she really!"

"¡Que horrible!"


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note: Hey everyone! Thanks for being so supportive of my story! This is the final chapter! enjoy!

* * *

Mayda stood up with a small smile on her face.

"Everyone, please settle down," she said calmly "yes I did arrange this marriage, but you see here in Puerto Rico there's nothing wrong with that, it's not uncommon to have arranged marriages. There were no other offers" she said and looked right at Kaoru "so there is no reason why Lexi and Miguel shouldn't be married." she smiled and evilly cocky smile. The preacher smiled a sad smile

"She's right," he said.

Kaoru balled his fists.

"Lexi! Will you marry me?" he yelled. Everyone became deadly silent. Lexi looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"Lexi, marry me?" he asked again.

"Kaoru you don't have to do this," she said.

"I want to!" he yelled "Will you?"

"Yes," Lexi answered.

"WHAT?" Mayda yelled and stood abruptly.

"Yes, Kaoru I will marry you."

Kaoru smiled.

"No!" Mayda yelled and ran up to her.

"What about Miguel? Your supposed to marry him." Lexi shrugged "a better offer came."

"Honestly," Miguel said "I don't want to marry your daughter. I don't want to marry any girl. I'm gay," he said.

"WHAT?" Mayda yelled again.

"Yep," Miguel said and walked away. Mayda stood their with her mouth wide open.

"So now what?" someone in the crowd asked.

"I believe we still have a couple to marry," the preacher said gesturing to Lexi and Kaoru. Kaoru walked forward

"Wait. Are we really going to married?" Lexi asked. Kaoru smiled.

"I guess so," he said. The preacher smiled.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Kaoru and Lexi make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Lexi and Kaoru will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Kaoru and Lexi. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which a man and a woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" the preacher said gesturing to Lexi

"Her family and friends gathered here today do." The crowd yelled since Mayda wouldn't have said anything.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Lexi and Kaoru from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last. By the powers invested in me you may kiss the bride." the preacher said. Lexi smiled and leaned forward for a small kiss but Kaoru had other ideas. He grabbed her and twirled her into a low dip then he sent his lips crashing down on hers. Everyone laughed and clapped. A few people wolf whistled.

Lexi's face was beet red as Kaoru brought her back to a standing position.

"To the wedding reception!" Kaoru yelled and scooped Lexi up off her feet and ran down the aisle.

"KAORU!" Lexi yelled. Kaoru laughed and put her on his horse and the two rode off to the reception. The reception was only a block away so everyone arrived quickly. Before long everyone was dancing and laughing and in some cases drinking, but everyone was having a fun time nonetheless. A slow song came on and Kaoru pulled Lexi onto the dance floor.

"I can't believe it," Lexi laughed.

"What?"

"Were married!"

"Yeah, I know."

"I never thought I would get married."

"Well what do you think of marriage now?"

"It's a weird feeling, but I like it." the two kissed.

INSERT LINE HERE

"Awww" Precious exclaimed "look at that." she gestured to Lexi and Kaoru.

"it's sweet isn't it?" Kyouya asked.

"Very," Precious laughed. Kyouya smiled and pulled her close.

"May I?" he asked

"Look at you! All polite!" precious laughed and kissed him.

"YOUR WITH SOMEONE TOO?" mayda yelled. Precious broke their kiss.

"Uh, yea.."

"Well now I've got to plan-"

"Mrs. What's the point of going through all of this over again?" Kyouya asked "You will arrange a marriage for your daughter but I will do the exact thing Kaoru did and marry your daughter. Must we waste your time and money and our effort?"

"Uh, well, I UGH!" Mayda yelled and headed toward the bar again. Precious laughed.

"You sure told her!"

"I meant every word of it."

"Well I'm glad but let's not go and get married just yet. I'm not ready for that."

"Your wish is my command." Kyouya said and pulled her onto the dance floor.

INSERT LINE HERE!

"Alright now everyone wish our bride and groom good luck. It's time for them to leave and go on their honey moon" the Dj they had hired announced. Everyone cheered and those close to Kaoru and Lexi patted them on the back and wished them good luck.

"Bye everyone!" Lexi yelled then she threw her bouquet over her head behind her. All of the girls reached for it. Who caught it? Yeah, Precious did.

"maybe I will get married after all," precious shrugged with a smile. Lexi and Kaoru ran to the limo that was awaiting them and they hopped in.

"So Uh, where are we going?" Kaoru asked.

"I have no idea. I don't think my mom planed that part." Lexi answered.

"Well then we'll just have to improvise." Kaoru laughed.

"Great! I love a good surprise!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Where to sir?" the driver asked.

"The airport," Kaoru answered "Were going home."


End file.
